To Become A Chunin
by starshipw
Summary: Complete. Naruto Uzamaki competes in the Chunin Exam with Konohamaru's team. What can he do up against Akatsuki, killer Kunoichi, Hyuuga politics and written exams? Will he choose Hinata, Sakura or a beautiful girl with deadly fans? Next:"Kushina's Diary"
1. The Gate Guards

**For Disclaimer, Contents, and Character List, please go to the final chapter.**

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 1

The Gate Guards

It is a bright sunny day in the peaceful Hidden Leaf Village. Two familiar Chunin are standing guard duty at the village main gate.

"Hey Ino, I'm hungry. Where do you want to go for dinner? How about some barbecue?", the hefty sixteen year old boy in the scarlet colored outfit asked brightly.

This brought an angry retort from the pretty blond standing at the opposite gate post. "Choji!! If you think I'm going anywhere I have to fight you for the last piece of beef, you are much mistaken! Wherever we eat, you and I get our own bowls and... Huh? There is someone coming. Fast."

"Hey, Ino. I think it's Naruto's little friend. He's wounded!"

A twelve year old boy with dried blood on his forehead and cheek stopped in front of Choji and immediately fell to one knee, completely exhausted. Ino rushed over, concerned. "Konohamaru, are you all right? Where is your team?"

He panted, "Udon is hurt bad. Ebisu and Moegi are bringing him back. They sent me ahead to get help."

Ino immediately took charge. "Choji, go get a medical team." Surprisingly quickly for a big man, the red streak disappeared down the path. "Let me tend to those cuts while you tell me what happened to Udon." Ino quickly checked over the boy and found no major injuries. Healing chakra flowed out of her hand and began closing the wounds on his left arm and cheek.

Konohamaru reported, "We fought some bandit nins. Ebisu sensei got stabbed, but I think he's OK. Moegi didn't get hurt, as far as I know. But Udon got crushed by some rocks. He has a broken leg and Ebisu sensei said he was hurt inside, too. Here they come."

Ebisu, a kunai still protruding from his back, the left lens of his sunglasses shattered, and blood running down the front of his ripped shirt, gently laid Udon on the blanket Ino had laid out. She knelt down and started mumbling to herself, "Compound fracture of the tibia, heartbeat irregular, breathing weak. Come on Ino. You can do this."

Healing chakra spread out from Ino's hands and covered Udon's torso. Sweat ran down her grimacing face as slowly, ever so slowly, Udon's breathing began to slow and become deeper. Suddenly, she noticed a surge in chakra. Surprised, she looked up and found Choji had returned with the medical team. The doctor, wearing the white medical uniform, was kneeling on the other side of Udon. Another was working on his broken leg. Surprise again, laying behind on the blanket, within inches of her feet, Ebisu lay on his stomach while a medic worked on the ugly wound in his back. The bloody kunai lay carelessly on the road.

As much from disorientation as from fatigue, Ino's chakra faltered. The doctor spoke, "You can rest now, Ino. He'll be fine. You did a good job. There was excellent support of his circulatory system and respiration. He could have bled to death from the compound fracture, but as the main artery was not damaged, you were right to wait until his circulation was stable. I have only one criticism. He was hemorrhaging from a major laceration of his liver. Internal bleeding can be very dangerous. You must use your chakra to check all major organs at the same time you are healing. All in all, a very respectable healing from an apprentice. I will report your progress to your sensei, Sakura, and to the honored Hokage."

The doctor stood and turned to the worried crowd. "The boy will recover, thanks to Ebisu and Ino's quick actions. He will require surgery on his leg and long days of rehabilitation. Ebisu will be fine after a stay in the hospital." Moegi tried to hide the tears running down her cheeks by burrowing her face into Konohamaru's uninjured shoulder. "Will the kunoichi teammate please escort the honored grandson to the hospital so that you may both be examined?" Konohamaru gave a sour look as he and Moegi followed the litters bearing their injured comrades.

Ino sat down heavily and put her face in her hands. "Why, Choji, why? I could have killed that kid. It's the same as with Asuma. I'm not good enough. I'm not strong enough. Sakura would not have made that mistake. She would have found that bleeding liver and fixed it long before the medics came. I almost killed him."

Choji kindly put his big hand on her shoulder. "Ino, you being on the gate today probably saved their lives. Both of them. I don't think you saw Ebisu. When I got back he was still standing over you and the boy, just watching. The instant he saw the medics were here, he let go and just collapsed. I barely caught him. He had nothing left. What condition would he have been in if he had run all the way to the hospital. And the kid... You heard what the doctor said, even if you only listened to what you could have done better. You saved his life!"

"And Asuma... Ino... You Know -"

_Shikamaru- "Choji! Ino! Get moving!"_

_Ino- "I'll perform my medical jutsu!"_

_Choji- "Yeah"_

_Asuma (injured, whispers)- "... It's alright... This... is gonna be it for me, Guys. Even I_

_know that much... Heh... You all should know that as well..."_

_Shikamaru- "Shut Up! Just Be Quiet!_

_Ino (tries medical jutsu)_

_Choji- "Ino..."_

_Ino- "He's been struck at four vital points... There's nothing more that can be done..."_

_Asuma- "Ino... Choji... Shikamaru... There's something... I want to tell you..."_

_Choji- "Sensei, you shouldn't be talking right now!"_

_Shikamaru- "Choji! You too, Ino... These are Asuma Sensei's last words... Listen_

_closely."_

_Asuma- "Ino..."_

_Ino- "Yes..."_

_Asuma- "You are a strong willed... reliable girl... Choji and Shikamaru... are kind of_

_clumsy so... I'm counting on you to take care of them..."_

_Ino- "Yes..."_

_Asuma- "And... don't you lose to Sakura... in either ninjutsu or love..."_

_Ino- "Yeah!..."_

"You couldn't save him. Sakura couldn'ta saved him. Not even the Fifth... Don't you think I wonder, if I just got there sooner, I could of clobbered that Akatsuki monster. But I know I'm not strong enough. And Shikamaru. I know he worries he should have held the damn demon with his Shadow Possession just a little longer, we coulda got Asuma away. At least he destroyed that monster. But the thing is, Ino, we got to get stronger."

"Thank you Choji. I know you are right. We have to get stronger. I won't allow my teammates to die again. I Won't Lose!"

**Next: **Chapter 2

The Konohamaru Squad's First Battle


	2. The Konahamaru Squad's First Battle

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 2

The Konohamaru Squad's First Battle

Three days later the weather had turned dark and misty. Naruto Uzumaki wandered across the field towards the training ground near the Konoha Heroes memorial. He was surprised to see someone standing in front of the memorial. At least surprised to see someone other than Kakashi Sensei. He quietly walked over and stood beside the meditating Konohamaru. Konohamaru looked around and grinned shyly, "Oh, hi Naruto. I was just, you know... I mean sometimes I just come here... you know... to think."

"Heh, Heh, Heh. That's alright, Konohamaru. I wanted to see you anyhow. Hey, where's your scarf?" Konohamaru stiffened. Naruto went on, "I heard about your big battle. Tell me all about it."

Konohamaru mumbled, "Well, yeah... It was, I don't know...Then Udon..."

Naruto's face fell. "I'm sorry, Konohamaru, I forgot your friend got hurt. That can be rough. How is he?"

"Oh, he's a lot better. That pretty kunoichi, Ino, she saved him. It was amazing. And then the doctors patched him all up just fine, except..."

"His leg, hunh," Naruto guessed.

"Yeah. It was pretty bad. He's still in the hospital bed and it will be about a month before he can even start rehabilitation. I don't even have a sensei to train with."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, how is the old closet pervert..."

"STOP IT, Naruto, STOP IT. Don't ever say that again. Don't... He saved us, Naruto. Ebisu Sensei saved us all." Tears shown in Konohamaru's eyes. "And... and... he's the only one... After my parents... and Grandfather... and Uncle Asama... He's always been there, Naruto, always. I know I complain about him bugging me, but... He saved us."

Naruto was subdued. "Konohamaru, there's something else bothering you, isn't there. Something other than your friends being hurt. You can tell me."

"No... nothing... I... Naruto, I killed him. I killed him."

"Tell me the story, Konohamaru. I'll listen."

"Our mission was to patrol the border of the Fire Country near the Country of Rain. There was never supposed to be any combat. There were reports of bandit nins in the area, but if we saw any suspicious activity we were to report to an ANBU post. Ebisu Sensei used the opportunity to train us on silent infiltration, moving noiselessly, communicating with hand signs. On the return to the Leaf Village, Moegi was on point when she signaled an immediate "Stop".

_Udon- "What is it, Moegi?"_

_Moegi- "I thought I heard something directly east of us. It sounded like shouting. And I_

_thought I felt some strong chakra. Did you feel anything Udon, Sensei?"_

_Udon- "Nope, not now."_

_Ebisu- "You could be right. I'll take point. Silent infiltration mode."_

_Later..._

_Udon- "Sensei, there are maybe 5 or 6 ninja ahead. Some are strong."_

_Ebisu- "Good. Keep watch for any sign of Ninjutsu use."_

_Ebisu- "There. Waterfall Village trader's wagons. Three men removing goods from the _

_wagons. If there are three more, they are in the wagon or are on lookout. No_

_sign of the merchants."_

_Konohamaru- "Let's take them."_

_Ebisu- "We aren't set up for battle, let alone to take on a superior force..."_

_Moegi and Konohamaru (whining)- "Sensei!"_

_Ebisu- "Unfortunately, Leaf shinobi cannot allow allied merchants to be so heinously _

_plundered by bandits anywhere in the Fire Country, no matter the cost. _

_Konohamaru..."_

_Konohamaru- "Yes."_

_Ebisu- "Circle around on the cliff where you can use your jutsu. Watch your back, I_

_think that one is an Earth-nin. Udon, guard Moegi behind that boulder. As soon_

_as Moegi starts I'll move in. This is your first battle. I know you will all do your_

_best. Move!"_

_All- "Yes!"_

"He was so smooth, Naruto. I never saw anyone move with such grace. As soon as their faces went blank, he was among them. One, two, three... Two Rice Field and one Earth-nin were disabled without a drop of blood. A Rain-nin in the back of the wagon broke Moegi's genjutsu and tried to run right past my cliff while firing needles at Ebisu Sensei. I brought him down with my Earth style- Earth Landslide jutsu and jumped down to find him half buried in dirt. I tied his hands with a Rock Bracelet jutsu and stood back to admire my work. I was so proud of myself. It had been so easy. I had won my first battle by myself. And then the lookouts counterattacked."

_The Earth ninja appeared out of the woods and rushed towards the boulder behind which the exhausted Moegi was slumped. Udon bravely jumped in front the boulder with his Kunai held in both hands stiffly in front of him. The ninja quickly made hand signs and the boulder jumped at Udon, smashing him into the ground. Two kunai flew at the screaming Moegi._

_Konohamaru- "Moegi! Udon!"_

_Ebisu was there, scooping up Moegi as one of the Kunai sunk into his back, and then they were gone. Konohamaru was running up the hill to get to Udon when the earthquake hit with the power of a jutsu he knew he could never match. Bruised, bleeding and disoriented, he scrambled to his feet to see two ninja locked in a desperate struggle. Out of the corner of his eye a new ninja appeared, rushing toward Ebisu's back. Konohamaru's hands moved without even thinking._

_Konohamaru- "Scarf Whip jutsu."_

_Snap. Sickening crack._

_Earth Ninja- "Little Brother!!"_

_Ebisu struck down the distracted ninja._

_Konohamaru stood frozen as the small body of a boy, about ten, rolled down the hill and stopped at his feet. The scarf wrapped around a neck bent at an impossible angle._

_Ebisu- "Konohamaru! Udon!!"_

_Shocked to his senses, Konohamaru rushed to the boulder._

_Konohamaru- "Earth style- Earth Landslide jutsu."_

_For a second time in only a minute, he stood looking down at an impossibly broken small body. Ebisu started checking the injured boy, mumbling about internal injuries and the blood coming from the broken leg._

_Ebisu- "Konohamaru, listen. Pull yourself together. You must do this. Moegi still hasn't _

_recovered enough. Run to the village and get the Medical Corps. We will follow_

_as soon as I stabilize Udon as much as I can with the little medical jutsu I know._

_Watch out for Missing Nin. Moegi, go untie the traders who were not killed and_

_tell them ANBU will be here by tomorrow to collect those four and escort them to_

_Konoha. Move!"_

"I killed him, Naruto... He was just a kid... I was playing ninja at his age... And I killed him."

Naruto sat quietly for a minute. "I don't know what to tell you. Each time we go into battle there's a chance we might die, or our comrades could die, or we might kill to carry out our mission or protect our teammates. It doesn't help to just say it is part of being a LeafShinobi."

"When I was your age, Team Kakashi had a mission to the Land of Waves. It was the first time I had seen battle, and I did not show up nearly so good as you did at first. I ended up fighting a young kid named Haku. He coulda killed me and my teammate if he had targetted our critical spots with his needles. When I thought my teammate had died, I became enraged and almost killed Haku. Then I learned his story and found he was an orphan who fought only to protect his sensei."

_Haku- "Do you have someone who is precious to you?"_

"And I knew he was just like me and we should be friends, not enemies."

"What happened to him, Naruto?"

"He stepped in front of Kakashi Sensei's strongest chidori to protect his missing-nin sensei. He died instantly. Since that day I've mourned him as my first friend to die in battle, even though I only ever saw him three times. But he was the same as me and you. They say 'A ninja must not show his tears.' I don't think that is because a ninja does not have emotions. I think that if the world saw Naruto's pain, and Konohamaru's pain, and Haku's pain, and Sasuke's pain, and Kakashi's pain, and Grandma Tsunade's pain, and Iruka Sensei's pain, and Kurenei Sensei's pain, the whole world would collapse in grief."

Konohamaru gulped, "Thanks, Naruto. I'm going to become strong so that when I'm Hokage we can build a world where kids don't have to die... or mourn."

-- --

Konoha Hospital... Ebisu smiled, "Thanks for stopping by, Kakashi. The doctors say I can get out of the hospital tomorrow, as long as I don't train for a while."

The door opened and Kakashi looked around in surprise. "Naruto, is there something you need from me?"

Naruto walked to the foot of the bed, placed both hands together, and bowed nearly to the floor. "Ebisu-sama, I most humbly thank you for saving the lives of my friends." He turned and walked out as quickly as he had entered.

Ebisu stared at the empty doorway. "What was that all about?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Ebisu, you should be highly honored. Never in his life has Naruto shown such a gesture of respect to any living man, whether sensei, or hokage, or lord, or famous actor, or sannin. What a strange, amazing kid."

**Next: **Chapter 3

First Test


	3. First Test

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 3

First Test

"Hey, Naruto. Konohamaru and I are going to Ichiraku Ramen Bar for lunch." Moegi yelled as she came running down the street, closely followed by Konohamaru, who was wearing a new scarf. "Ya wanna come, too."

Konohamaru continued, "We just got back from the hospital. Udon was complaining about the food and made me hungry for some ramen. Ebisu Sensei wants to meet us this afternoon after he is released from the hospital to line up our training while he is too sick to go on missions."

Naruto laughed at his young friend's happy attitude. "Sure, I'd love to go to Ichiraku, but that doesn't mean I'm buying... Look out." Moegi had turned on her heels and stepped into a heavily muscled, two meter tall boy of about 17, wearing a Hidden Sand Village headband and carrying a large battleaxe. Moegi sat down heavily on the street.

The Sand ninja picked her up by the shirt collar and held her up at eye level. "Little punk, why don't you look where you are going?"

Moegi sighed, "Why me? Isn't this supposed to be Konohamaru's job to hang up here?... Confusion Gen!"

The big Sand ninja's eyes crossed as he dropped Moegi, who was caught by Konohamaru. Three more Konohamarus surrounded the two boys and a girl wearing Sand headbands.

The big ninja shook his head clear and reached for his axe. "Why you... How dare you?"

Naruto stood watching, shaking his head (Sand genin... won't they ever change?) When he spoke everyone stopped, noticing him for the first time. "That's about enough. We're all allies here. You know - you save the Leaf, then we save the Sand. It all works better that way."

The slender, dark haired fifteen year old girl, wearing two small fans on her belt of her kimono, stepped forward. "Shigama-san, stop! It's the Orange Ninja!" Bowing to Naruto, "Kazekage's friend, we apologize for the commotion. I am named Fu-Ai of the Hidden Sand Village."

Naruto smiled back, "Let me make a couple of guesses. One- It is time for the Chunin Exam again. Two- You know a girl named Temari."

Fu-Ai bowed again, holding a half-opened fan in front of her face and fluttering her eyelids. "Yes, honored sir. Lady Temari is our sensei for the Chunin Exam. With your permission, we must meet with our Sensei."

The crowd stared as Sand-nins walked away. "Foreign ninja bowing to that Uzumaki trickster?!" "He's just a genin, isn't he?" "I remember when he beat Neji Hyuuga." "That was some fight!" "Could he be that good?" "I heard he was trained by Jiraiya Sannin." "Na. Jiraiya wouldn't take a genin apprentice." "I heard. Besides, he does have that thing..." "Sssh. You can't say that."

-- --

Hokage's office...

Tsunade said, "All right. We will delay entering Team 3 in the Chunin Exam until next year. Next, the last rookie team, Team 5. Welcome back Ebisu."

Ebisu came forward. "Hokage-sama, Konohamaru and Moegi are certainly talented enough, and with the fight with the bandits being classified as a B mission, they now have eight missions and qualify. However, the third member of the squad, Udon, is injured and cannot participate. I would not approve of them entering the exam without a teammate who they know and trust, and who is strong enough to help protect them in battle."

Tsunade frowned, "Well in that case..."

Kakashi interrupted, "Tsunade-sama, I believe I know of a genin who satisfies Ebisu's reservations."

Ebisu gagged, "You can't mean... Not... Oh, No!..."

-- --

Konohamaru pounded on the apartment door. "Naruto! Naruto! We're going to the Chunin Exam. We're all going!"

-- --

Naruto gathered his new teammates around him in an isolated training ground where they would not be overheard. "Now here's the lowdown on these Chunin Exams that your sensei won't tell you. I think they are sworn to secrecy or something. The first part is always a written test. The questions are hard, not stuff like memorizing Ninja Rules, but practical things like breaking ciphers and what angle to throw a kunai to hit a target. Things most genin would never be able to answer. Moegi will probably do OK, and if Udon was here he woulda enjoyed the math problems."

Konohamaru exploded, "Well what am I supposed to do if it's all that hard? I can't keep up with Moegi and Udon in the classroom!"

Naruto continued, "That is what we need to talk about. If Ibiki Sensei is monitoring the test, it will be more about torture than about answers. They pressure you until you are forced to cheat."

Moegi retorted indignantly, "I would never cheat on a test!"

"That's the thing. You need to understand the rules. If they say something like 'A Ninjas Honor Must Be Unquestioned', don't even think of lifting your eyes off your paper. If they say 'Each Time You Are Caught Two Points Will Be Deducted', it means if you are really any good, they won't be able to catch you."

Two kids understood at once. "Wow, really" "So that's it!"

"There will be a couple of smart chunin hidden in the ranks to copy off of, if you have any jutsu for information gathering."

Moegi looked downcast. "Sorry, Naruto. I don't have any gen-jutsu for reading minds or anything like that."

Konohamaru's face brightened, but then he said, "No, that won't work. I can combine a clone with the invisibility jutsu, but it still makes a big puff of smoke afterward. That would be a big giveaway."

Naruto looked at Konohamaru. Then he chuckled. Then he laughed and laughed until he was rolling around on the ground.

-- --

The day of the exam, Moegi lead the team past a crowd which was waiting while two workmen tried without success to carry a large desk up a too small stairway. They followed Moegi through the next doorway, which suddenly became the main stairway to the second floor. Up above she saw the robes of the Hyuuga Clan going through the door. She commented, "Of course, Hanabi's group saw through the gen-jutsu."

Puzzled, Naruto asked, "Hanabi... She's Hinata's little sister, isn't she? Isn't she awful small to take the Chunin Exam?"

Moegi answered, "She graduated from the academy at the age of 9. At 11, she will be the youngest allowed to take the exam in years. I heard my mom say that Fifth Hokage opposed it because of previous bad results, whatever that means. I think it has something to do with Hyuuga Family politics."

They entered classroom 301 and were greeted by the sight of the usual surly crowd of genin. Konohamaru and Moegi looked around. They ranged in age from Hanabi to _positively old,_ but most were Naruto's age or older. Naruto placed reassuring hands on their shoulders and led them to check in. He thought, "Well, at least there aren't any Sound Ninjas to cause trouble this time."

Soon Ibiki and a group of chunin appeared in a puff of smoke and immediately started. "All right. Quiet down. You have your seating assignments. Take your seats." Naruto was down near the front again. Konohamaru was halfway up on the aisle. Moegi sat in the back of the room.

Naruto listened closely as Ibiki explained the rules of the test. He thought, "Good. The same as last time. Ten questions. Two points off if the chunin catch you cheating. And I never thought a written test could be fun. Ha Ha"

Ibiki concluded, "The test will last one hour. Turn over your papers and BEGIN!"

Naruto quickly scanned the first problem. "Bridge 65 meters long, 3.5 meters wide, 15 meters above river...Guardrail 1.1 meters...Hmmm... Man starts running at 15 meters per second... Ninja standing 5 meters from left bank of river throws kunei... What is the optimum timing, velocity, angle and elevation to strike man in left shoulder at exact center of bridge?"

"Well, thank you Pervy Sage for forcing me to learn this stuff. I've worked on these every week for the last two years. Number 2, code breaking. Well, even a Sannin couldn't make me understand that."

Moegi chewed on her knuckles as she read the problems. "I wish Udon were here to check my math. He would break that code in three minutes flat. Huhn... Numbers 3, 4 and 5 are straight forward enough. Number 6? What does that mean?"

Konohamaru shook. "I can't even read Number 6. 7, uh, maybe. Number 8... No way. Number 9. How am I supposed to know how the dynastic succession wars in the Land of Lightning 150 years ago affects today's diplomacy? 10... Just like Naruto said. We get the tenth question when 15 minutes are left. Well, all I can do is work on 5 and 7 and hope Naruto comes through... What?!"

Konohamaru jumped as a chunin appeared in the aisle next to him, pointing at the Waterfall ninja in the next seat. "Your points are down to zero, 35, you are out. Number 12, Number 66, you leave, too."

As Number 12 walked dejectedly behind his chair, Naruto took the opportunity to study the chunin seated along the walls, watching for inept cheaters. Now that the first trio had been eliminated, Naruto could feel the desperation rise throughout the room. Everyone jumped each time a number was called out. Some cheaters argued, some whined, some pleaded, most walked out quietly. One looked scared as his teammates grabbed him by the arms and pushed him through the doors.

An insect flew past Naruto's nose and landed on his paper. "Shoo fly." He brushed it away. When it came back he took a closer look. "Is that an Aburame bug? I didn't notice anyone. It could be a foreign insect handler, but in case you belong to one of Shino's relatives, I won't squash you. You won't find what you need here. I only answered six questions, and two of them could be wrong. Now go find someone smart to copy off of."

Ibiki Morino watched the conversation between Naruto and the insect and shook his head? There were an amazing array of jutsu techniques being used throughout the room. There were some even Ibiki couldn't trace back to their sources. But that kid had done nothing. If he thought he could turn in another blank paper, well we won't make that mistake again. There was only 30 minutes left. Even if he learned enough from Jiraiya-sama to pass the test, to leave two rookie teammates to face the test alone, would be reason enough to flunk him. Naruto paused and lowered his eyes and dropped his hands into his lap, apparently in deep thought.

Suddenly Ibiki was looking directly into the angry eyes of Ibiki Morino.

**Next: **Chapter 4

Clones Everywhere


	4. Clones Everywhere

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 4

Clones Everywhere

Every chunin looked up at his identical clone and every student was shocked to see his twin seated next to him. Some clones ran randomly around the room. Others sat quietly studying the test paper. One jumped up on a desk to escape an irate student. The room was filled with smoke from randomly exploding clones.

Sakura said, "Hello, Naruto. What's with the pink hair?"

Sakura-clone replied, "I like your hair. It looks much nicer than the black wig you are wearing. Oh, I missed a minus sign on number 4. Thanks. But number 9, that's Count Todo-­sama IV, not Todo-sama V. I saw his statue when I was in the Hidden Village in the Clouds with Jiraiya last year."

Sakura replied doubtfully, "Are you sure? Well, OK, if you were there." Sincerely, "Naruto, thank you for complimenting my hair." Sweetly, "And Naruto, you know when this is over I'm going to clobber you for cloning me."

Sakura-clone whispered, "I know." and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Moegi-clone was impressed. "Very good Moegi. The only question I can help you on is number 9 until my replacement arrives."

Konohamaru-clone was trying to write fast. "Don't feel bad Konohamaru. You got one more right than I did the first time."

Shikamaru said, "Naruto, this is a pain."

Shikamaru-clone laughed, "Hey, Shikamaru, great mask. Did you borrow it from Kakashi? It's pretty comfortable."

Shikamaru grumped, "What do you think you are doing?"

Shikamaru-clone answered, "Now Shikamaru, I know you worked hard to set up these tests, but right now your mission is not to be monitor, but to be copied off. So let me get memorizing."

As soon as Shikamaru-clone disappeared, Naruto completed his test. Konohamaru-clone and Moegi-clone puffed out and popped in, in the same puffs of smoke. Soon the only one left was Ibiki-clone, who was glaring intently along with Ibiki at Naruto. However, Naruto seemed to be completely engrossed in checking his answers. Ibiki fumed, "Ten minutes. For ten minutes that kid threw the whole room into chaos, stole every answer he needed, and had every opportunity to pass them to his teammates. Every monitor knew who was doing it and no one saw a thing."

"The only good thing is the genin are shook and making more mistakes. Almost as many will fail as would have dropped out if we had those ten minutes back. Well, it is time." Ibiki stepped forward and repeated in a threatening voice, "It is time for the tenth question."

"Hey, I couldn't finish because of all those clones." "You should give us more time." "This isn't fair!" Naruto's face held an innocent look he had always tried, though had never worked on the Third Hokage.

Ibiki responded fiercely, "So, you think every ninja battle will be fair. You think no one will disrupt your plans. If you are a chunin team captain and you say, 'I'll just finish my mission a little later since I was delayed by a bunch of clones,' your team might die. Your village might be destroyed. Are there any other questions about fairness? Good. Now you must decide whether you wish to take the tenth question."

"What do you mean decide?" "Can we just skip it?"

Ibiki said calmly, "All those too cowardly to answer the question will hand his exam to the monitors and be escorted from this room and forbidden to ever take the Chunin Exam again."

"What... You can't do that!" "Why would anyone chose that?" " The ones you kicked out can take it again!" "What gives you the right?!"

Ibiki roared, "The Right!... This gives me the right!" Whipping off his bandanna he exposed the tortured flesh on his scalp. Even the brashest genins had to set down and look away from the gruesome burns and scars. "This is what can happen when someone gathers faulty intelligence, such as those already eliminated from the test, or fails to complete a mission. Think on this and you will know why, while I am proctor, no one who is not brave enough to properly answer the tenth question will ever become a chunin."

"Now the rules. This is a team event. If anyone on the squad answers correctly, the squad passes. The question will be from the same approved group of questions from which the test was constructed. Also, the monitors have finished deducting points."

Tension left the room as it filled with smiles. Naruto thought, "He's making this too easy. Ibiki must have a catch somewhere."

"There is only one more rule..." Ibiki concluded, "If any squad answers incorrectly, all genin from that village will fail."

Murmuring again filled the room. "It doesn't matter." "One of us will find the answer." "We can do this."

Naruto deliberately stood. "I won't do this." He handed his paper to the nearest chunin and walked up the stairs.

Konohamaru followed and whispered, "Why Naruto, if we can't ever be chunin?" Moegi left by the other aisle. A trio from the Waterfall Village followed.

A kunoichi wearing the standard Aburame outfit stood and ordered, "Come, we're going."

As he went through the door, Naruto thought he recognized Fu-Ai saying, "Your pardon, Sensei. Regretfully I am afraid we must also withdraw."

Much louder he heard Shigama yell, "What do ya think yer doin', ya little..."

Sakura and a monitor met them in the hall. "Hi, Sakura. I'm glad to see your hair's back to normal."

Moegi and her escort caught up. The chunin said, "H-hello, Naruto. I am proud of you."

Naruto smiled, "Hi, Hinata. It was really the only choice. Why didn't you squeal on me back there?"

Hinata blushed, "Of course I knew it was you as soon as I saw the clones' red chakra. But then my byakugon saw the chakra from all the jutsu in use. But nobody saw you do it. Ibiki Sensei was not pleased. He likes to control the tension in the room. But I... thought... It was fantastic. Here is the waiting room."

Hinata blushed deep red when Naruto commented, "This is the first time I ever saw you in a standard chunin flak jacket uniform. It makes you look fierce."

A young Waterfall ninja walked up. "Hi, Sakura. Naruto, as soon as you stood, I knew what was the right thing to do. Shibuki-sama says, 'A Hero Protects The Village'."

Sakura gave him a hug. "Moegi, Konohamaru. This is our friend Himatsu. He's your age. My have you grown."

Himatsu's face clouded. "Sakura, I saw Sasuke's name on a list of Missing-nin. He is a hero in our village. What happened to him?"

All conversation stopped as Ibiki walked in, holding up an exam. "Number 36, you had six correct answers and four black marks for minus eight. You fail. Number 2, Number 131, fail. Before you ask, you will be welcome back next exam."

As they walked out Number 2 complained, "I told you that stinking jutsu would get us caught." The door shut.

For the first time, Ibiki smiled. "Most of you have already guessed, you 54 have passed. Room 301 is full of brave, confident ninja who are not afraid to take on any challenge, yet you who quit, I have passed. Uzumaki, you were the first to stand. Explain yourself."

Naruto pointed at Ibiki. "I told you before, it doesn't matter if I'm a genin forever!! I'll will myself to becoming Hokage anyway, and so will Konohamaru. But if the Leaf Village should lose a year's worth of chunin, it would be damaged. As a shinobi, I will never allow my village to be hurt by putting my interests in front of the safety of my village."

Moegi stood, with her fists clenched tightly, next to where Konohamaru sat looking down at the floor tile. "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't understand."

He ruffled the boy's hair. "That's OK, Konohamaru. I didn't understand until your Grandfather and your Uncle showed me."

A dark shadow blanketed the room. People ducked as the shadow condensed into dozens of cawing crows which flew to the front of the room and gathered into a noisy squirming lump. Soon a black cape emerged, topped by a face horribly disfigured on the left side. "I am Raido Namiashi, the examiner for the second test."

**Next: **Chapter 5

Return to the Forest


	5. Return to the Forest

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 5

Return to the Forest

Fifty-four heavily armed ninja marched through the training grounds behind Raido. Naruto took the opportunity to lecture his young friends. "Take a good look around. In a little bit some of these guys are going to try and kill you. If we get separated and you are in trouble, look to other Leaf as allies. Likewise for Waterfall. That doesn't mean they won't want to fight you for whatever token we will be protecting. To survive this week, and to win, you must fight with every resource you have. Konohamaru, understand you can't even hesitate." Konohamaru nodded.

"From the Leaf, Hanabi is supposed to be as strong as Hinata Hyuuga. Some say she is as talented as Neji, who is a jonin. In a fight, don't let her touch you or you're done. That Aburame girl is with her. None of us has a jutsu to deal with a bug user. With any luck some group will make the mistake and notice a team with two little girls in it and go after them. That way Hanabi's team won't need to come after us. I don't know any of the other Leaf genin, unless you went to the academy with them?"

"The Waterfall usually has strong water jutsu. They have the advantage near the river. The Rain ninja too. Those three wearing the breathers, I've fought twice. They have this stupid clone genjutsu they hide behind because they are so weak, but now one of them is carrying an umbrella which can shoot a deadly shower of needles. The Sand shinobi specialize in wind and earth jutsu. Fu-Ai's little fans look deadly and I don't like the look of that Shigama's axe. I haven't seen any puppets, but that don't mean they can't use chakra to guide kunai at you."

The march stopped. Raido announced, "Welcome to the Forest of Death." Behind a tall fence stood an impenetrable maze of giant, moss-covered trees. The smell coming from the dark interior was oppressive. In the distance was heard a savage roar followed by a piercing scream that sounded almost half-human. "How lucky, the tigers already have today's dinner."

"First an announcement. By order of the Kazekage, with the Hokage's concurrence, we have no need for homicidal maniacs in the chunin ranks. Anyone who views the second exam as a chance to go on a murder spree, may meet a jonin and get to experience efficient killing up close. The black crows will be watching."

"Be warned - some of you will die in the forest. Some will die by the forest. Some will die in battle. That is why each of you must read and sign one of these forms acknowledging neither your examiners nor the Hidden Leaf Village is responsible should you die or become permanently disabled. Now I will explain the mission."

Raido had no trouble keeping everyone's attention as he explained the layout of Practice Arena 44, the Forest of Death. Naruto thought, "Exactly the same as last time. 54 people 18 teams. 9 Heaven and 9 Earth scrolls. Five days to obtain a second scroll, whether by intimidation or by murder, and get both scrolls and all three teammates 10 kilometers to the tower at the center of the forest. Bad things will happen to anyone who tries to peek inside a scroll."

Raido was finishing, "... identify inedible fruit. Some of the poisonous plants will kill faster than the man-eating beasts. Now read and sign the forms. When you turn in three forms at the booth you receive one scroll and a gate assignment. Gates open in one hour. One last order- Don't Die." That last had always worked for Anko, the previous examiner, and Raido was satisfied with the serious looks on 54 faces as they read the forms.

Someone said, "Hey Raido."

For the first time the grim expression disappeared and a grin lit up Raido's damaged face. "Konohamaru! Hey, Kiddo. My you've grown and I hear from Ebisu you've gotten strong. How did you like my Murder of Crows jutsu? I had Aoba teach me the jutsu after the last fight. It fits my sword work and my black cape."

Konohamaru smiled back, "That was pretty neat. Scared the heck out of some of them. I just wanted to say hi. You were the only one besides Naruto who never called me Honored Grandson."

_The Third Hokage strolled down the hall, closely followed by Raido, heavily laden with large ledger books. Suddenly the doors of a cabinet flew open and out jumped a small boy with apparent murderous intent. Swiftly Raido grabbed the boy by the back of the shirt while deftly balancing the books in his left hand. _

_Raido- "Whoa there, kiddo. What do you think yer up to?"_

_Konohamaru (struggling)- "I will defeat the old man. I'm goin' to be hokage."_

_Raido placed the books on the Hokage's desk. _

_Raido- "Hokage-sama, with your permission, I will return him to his tutor."_

_Third Hokage- "Thank you, Raido. Please take your time. I have paperwork to_

_complete."_

_They left the building and walked down the street._

_Konohamaru- "Raido-san, do I have to go back already?"_

_Raido-"What's wrong, kiddo? Is Ebisu too tough on you?_

_Konohamaru- "Nah. It's just he bugs me all the time. 'Young Master must have proper _

_manners.' 'Hokage's Grandson must be an example.' 'An elite tutor knows the_

_best way.' 'You will only learn inappropriate behavior from those children.' "_

_Raido- "Kiddo, I think I see someone you need to meet. Udon, can you and your friend_

_come over here. Udon, this is Konohamaru. He would like to play with you."_

_Udon- "This is my friend, Moegi. Ya want ta kick the ball with us?"_

Raido got serious. "Don't take any unnecessary chances. The danger will come to you. Pay close attention to Uzumaki. He has been in the forest before. Now get out of here. I can't keep up a proper dark, brooding presence for the contestants with you around."

Konohamaru looked back over his shoulder. "See you in five days, Raido."

-- --

The chunin examiner halted. "Here we are, gate 7. You have about ten minutes before I unlock it."

Naruto turned to Moegi. "What can you tell us about our location?"

Moegi drew the circular map in the dirt. "Gate 7 is between the two streams which combine into the river. There is a bridge across the stream on our left. The tower is directly down river."

Naruto asked, "Konohamaru, tactical."

He added details, "Only one other gate between the streams. If there is a team at that gate, a battle is probably inevitable. The bridge is a potential ambush point. There is too much water around to choose to fight water jutsu users."

The chunin unlocked the gate. "Thirty seconds... Go."

The team leaped through the trees. Naruto looked left. "If there is anyone at gate 6 they are coming from one and a half kilometers west. We'll cut them off. Moegi, watch for chakra."

One mile further, Moegi gave a warning. "I feel them. They are... coming right at us!"

**Next: **Chapter 6

Rain Fight


	6. Rain Fight

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 6

Rain Fight

Six ninja emerged in the clearing. Six shuriken flew. Two pair collided. Moegi blocked one with her kunai while hers sailed wide. Both teams charged, the tallest ninja coming at Naruto. Kunai clashed once, twice, and the enemy was in full flight with the Leaf ninja in close pursuit. Suddenly the chase ended.

Naruto studied the situation. A tall, thin Waterfall-nin stood in the middle of the river. On the opposite bank two young ninjas stood in defensive positions. Naruto whispered, "I know Ebisu has taught you to walk on water, but as fast as they crossed, I believe they may be better. They probably have the advantage on the water."

The tall ninja hollered, "Friend Naruto. My name is Sharinmizu. I believe that if either of us is defeated that the fight will be quickly decided. Instead, I would contest with you alone for the scroll."

"I accept," Naruto replied. "But why do you call me friend?"

"Three years ago you saved my parents when they were held captive by Suien. Since that day I have vowed to become strong enough to protect the village. I can think of no better way to test that strength than to fight the Hero Naruto."

Three shadow clones appeared and charged onto the river, only to be overwhelmed by a wall of water. Three more clones attacked from above, but were destroyed by Sharinmizu's water sword. While two more clones charged from opposite directions, a third formed a rasengan in Naruto's hand. Naruto charged. Sharinmizu formed three water clones to intercept him. Naruto smashed the rasengan into the water, blasting the river dry for 50 meters, sending his opponent flying backwards through the woods, and drenching four shocked genin. Fish fell from the sky.

Sharinmizu walked unsteadily out of the forest and looked hard at Naruto. "Just as tough as I remember. Before we continue, I have a request. Might I see your scroll?" Naruto pulled a Heaven scroll out of his jacket. Sharinmizu held a Heaven scroll in front of him. "I have tested my strength. It seems we have little else to fight over. Shall we call a truce, or would you like to continue?"

Naruto smiled. "Truce it is. Have your team come over. I need a break."

Konohamaru and Moegi were introduced to two twin boys their age, Umimaru and Tsurizao. They came over and sat down on a log, one on each side of Moegi. For some reason he didn't quite understand, this bothered Konohamaru.

Naruto pondered, "What if, instead of a truce, we form a temporary alliance? Konohamaru suspects an ambush at the bridge. I intend to walk into it. It would be good to have backup who could move stealthily down the river. Scroll goes to whoever captures the carrier."

Naruto walked slowly to the center of the bridge and looked idly over the side into the water. Konohamaru and Moegi followed more warily. As they reached the center, tags on the cornerposts of the bridge began to glow. When the barrier went up around the bridge, Naruto screamed in rage and began to pound at barrier. Konohamaru tried to flee back to the end of the bridge. Moegi stood there and cried.

Three Rain-nin wearing breathers and large straw hats rose slowly out of the water. Oboro, who also had a large umbrella, quipped, "There he is, caught like a fish in a net."

Mubi laughed, "He doesn't look so tough without his flame-spouting friend."

Kagari added, "Now all he has is a couple of bawling brats. I wonder how loud they will cry once I stick a kunai in them?"

Two water whips flashed out and destroyed the tags on each end of the bridge and the barrier blinked out. "Tsurizoa, Umimaru, great job," Naruto yelled to the grinning boys. "Moegi, I know an actress who could use you in her next blockbuster." She blushed shyly. He hopped down onto the water.

Water shuriken flew toward the bridge, but a large wave rose up and blocked them. Tarry black shadow men crawled out of the water and the river banks. Naruto yelled the warning, "This is genjutsu. They aren't real, but some of the kunai are. Be careful! Konohamaru, protect Moegi!"

Konohamaru stood in front of Moegi, his kunai held at the ready. Her face was twisted in a painful grimace and covered in beads of sweat. (Deep in the trees, a large plant opened up.)

Naruto, Umimaru and Tsurizao were trying to dodge phantom kunai. Suddenly, with an ugly thump, a kunai sliced into Tsurizao's stomach. With a look of surprise he fell face first into the water and was washed beneath the bridge by the current. Naruto yelled, "I've got him." and was off in a blur. Umimaro ran to the center of the river to protect the bridge.

The black clones disappeared as the genjutsu broke and Konohamaru caught the exhausted Moegi. The three Rain ninja were suddenly exposed. Oboro reached for his umbrella, but they were sent flying as three water whip snaps sent them flying toward the bridge, followed by an angry Sharinmizu. Umimaru punched Mubi with a power he never before knew he had. Naruto was back, and his punches smashed Oboro and Kagari into the riverbank. Umimaro pleaded, "Where's Tsurizoa?"

"My clone is taking care of him. Go to him."

Mubi splashed to the shore and grabbed the other two. They sank into the earth and disappeared.

Konohamaru ran down the bridge making hand signs. He smacked his hands on the ground. "Earth Density Jutsu." Three ninjas and rocks of all sizes popped out of the ground. Sharinmizu was among them savagely punching and kicking until they lay bleeding and unconscious. (The large plant closed, "Zuzuzuzu".) Konohamaru tied them up while Naruto and Sharinmizu ran to Tsurizoa. Naruto-clone reported, "He is very bad. He will die without medical attention," and puffed out.

Konohamaru and Moegi walked up and handed Sharinmizu an Earth scroll. Sharinmizu looked surprised, "Oh, I forgot about that. I guess it is yours. I have got to get him back to the village."

Naruto replied, "You knocked them out, it's yours. It's your ticket into the tower where the closest doctors are. Just follow the river downstream 8 kilometers. There is one small rapids to go around. Go in door 6 and open the scrolls. The medics will take care of him. Go!"

"Now, we have one more job to do." He smiled wickedly.

-- --

Oboro woke up with catfish nibbling at his bare toes. He soon realized he, Mubi, and Kagari were wearing nothing but their masks, and were tied together hanging from the center of the bridge. By craning his neck to one side he could barely read a note stuck to Mubi's back.

_Didn't want you to catch cold, so we hung your clothes to dry on that bush. Sorry, didn't know it was full of itch bugs. We had to borrow some of your kunai to __replace the ones we used. We also needed your scrolls to start a campfire. Sorry. We didn't want the rest of your supplies and weapons to get damaged, so we hung them on top of one of the tallest trees somewhere in the forest. Please watch out for giant leeches and four meter long centipedes._

_ May you always get everything you deserve,_

_ N, K & M_

**Next: **Chapter 7

Grass Fight


	7. Grass Fight

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 7

Grass Fight

"How many fish do we need for breakfast?" Konohamaru asked.

"One big one or two small apiece. We can't hang around and dry any for later, so they won't last long," Naruto answered from shore where he fed scrolls into the fire.

Moegi focused on the water. "Confusion Gen."

Six fish floated to the surface. Konohamaru speared three before the rest righted themselves and swam away. He looked at his haul. "This ones awful small. We should get one more. I can try to spear one myself if you don't want to do it again, Moegi."

"Nah, that's all right. Confusion Gen doesn't cause any strain. It is short range and short duration. I can do it a dozen times in a row before it starts to drain me. Get ready, I feel a big one. Confusion Gen."

Konohamaru bragged, "Hey, Boss. Look at the monster we caught. Its got to weigh 5 kilos."

Naruto was impressed. "Dang, you overdid it. It's 70 centimeters or more. Well you can't put back a speared fish, so let's eat the big boy. Wrap the rest of the fish up and we'll have an early lunch while they are still good. Carrying stinky food through that forest can draw unwanted hungry attention. We move away from the river and try to get our scroll today."

-- --

They stopped for lunch in a large clearing which looked like it had been made by a savage battle years before. Some trees were sheared off at odd angles. Others were scorched on only one side. One looked like it had been struck by a lightning bolt. Konohamaru sat eating sushi on a stump cut so flat and smooth it looked like it had been polished. He flipped small pieces of fish to tiny Venus flytraps on the forest floor. They snapped shut appreciatively.

Deeper in the forest a giant flytrap opened, revealing a black and white face. Zetsu began talking to himself. "There they are. This should work out easily. The nine-tails has no idea we are here." _ "No. We have been detected. The girl knows we are here, but still doesn't understand the significance." _ "Then let's gather our forces before she tells the nine-tails." The flytrap sunk into the tree and disappeared.

Moegi seemed uncertain. "Konohamaru, did you hear anything? I thought I felt something big, but then it disappeared. How can anything be that strong and then not be there? I don't understand. I wish Udon were here. He could have pinpointed whatever it was."

"Naruto," Konohamaru called, "why don't we just leave the rest of the fish and move on? Moegi felt something big, and if it's one of those tigers that Raido was talking about, I don't want to meet them."

It was an hour later when Moegi gave the warning. "There is someone up the hill. No, they are to the right across the brook. Both, more than one group. At least 5 or 6 on all sides."

Naruto ordered, "I need two earth barriers in a V shape in front of this large tree. I'll find out who we're dealing with. Shadow Clone jutsu."

Six clones headed out in six directions while two thick square earth walls rose from the ground. Naruto watched as 3, 4, 5 clones popped out. Running down the hill came a clone. "They are Grass ninjas. I took out one, but the attack seems to be coordinated among two groups. I'll go out and try to get behind them, or at least draw them out."

As the clone left, Moegi turned and looked in the trees. "I feel the strange chakra again. It's weird. It feels like... if the Fifth Hokage was sitting in a 200 year old oak tree. Or kinda like Yamato-sensei. It's completely weird."

Zetsu mused, "She can detect us. How unusual." _ "This could interfere with our plans if the fox should know where we are. She must be made to use up her chakra before we enter the battle." _

Five Grass ninja charged. Konohamaru jumped out from behind the barrier and tried to bring a landslide down on a ninja charging down the hill. The ninja jumped clear of the rocks and they clashed kunai. Moegi dodged from side to side behind their tree, tossing shuriken at the kunoichi attacking from the rear, weaving in and out of the trees. Suddenly the females were rolling on the ground in a desperate knife fight.

Three Narutos charged the three remaining fighters. One clone was immediately defeated by a ninja with white eyes. Naruto just as quickly defeated his opponent, but was slashed in the back by White Eyes. The other clone was evenly matched by an opponent wielding two sickles.

The ninja fighting Konohamaru backed away and started making hand signs, but never finished his jutsu. A scarf whip pinned his arms to his side. A quick yank and a roundhouse kick by Konohamaru sent him spinning like a top and then flying face first into a tree. By sheer size the female had Moegi pinned, her kunai gone, her wrists caught by a long slender left hand. The kunai in the right hand rose to strike. Konohamaru's kick to her chin sent her rolling backwards across the stream.

Sickles was bleeding profusely from a scalp wound when his weapon caught the clone in the neck, causing it to immediately explode into smoke. White Eyes signaled a retreat.

Moegi kept watch on top of the wall while Konohamaru bandaged Naruto. "Amazing Konohamaru. You kicked two of them that far! Your taijutsu's getting better, Moegi, if you fought that gal for that long. She has some skills. It's kind of embarrassing to be the only one getting bandaged."

-- --

Himatsu heard the sound of battle. "Listen. I hear fighting southeast of here. Let's check it out, Sakana."

The older girl thought it out for a second. "Right. We stay hidden. If it looks promising we set up an ambush to take out the loser trying to flee with their scroll or the winner if they are too tired to defeat us. Let's go Miytamizu"

-- --

Moegi jumped down. "Here they come, all at once."

"Are you strong enough to hold them?"

"I will give you as long as I can."

The six spread across the small clearing. Five showed visible damage from the previous battle. White Eyes threw a kunai which exploded the top corner of one of the earth walls. Konohamaru hardened the walls. Moegi acted and four opponents stopped in mid-stride. One hundred clones appeared in the air throwing shuriken. The Kunoichi smacked Sickles on the back of the head and he woke just in time to block the shuriken aimed at him. Three ninja were down and out of the battle.

Konohamaru helped Moegi off of here knees. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. The only good thing about having a genjutsu broke quick is I don't waste chakra trying to hold it."

"Good. Then I can help Naruto."

Clones were exploding in bunches when hit by the water shuriken Kunoichi was drawing out of the stream or the sparks from White Eyes hands. Any that got too close was hit by a flashing sickle. Konohamaru jumped from behind the walls and landed at the landslide. He picked up an armful of rocks and started firing rock shurikens which forced the Grass-nins to retreat under the combined assault. White Eyes turned toward the new threat. The electrified kunai sunk deep in Konohamaru's chest.

**Next: **Chapter 8

Zetsu's Assignment


	8. Zetsu's Assignment

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 8

Zetsu's Assignment

The force of the Kunai drove Konohamaru back against the hill. The shock and pain were horrendous. The clone exploded in a cloud of smoke.

Konohamaru recoiled and collided with the tree. He slowly collapsed onto the ground. Moegi screamed, "Konohamaru, what happened!?", and cradled his head in her lap. He wasn't breathing.

He took a sharp inhale and grabbed his chest. "Damn, damn, damn, that hurt. How does Naruto do it? I'm OK. Go watch the wall."

Moegi checked the continuing battle. "You used clones plenty of times before. It never hurt you."

He struggled to one knee. "I never tried to put half my chakra into a clone before to do a strong jutsu. Usually most any hit is enough to take a clone out. Then he pops and I get whatever chakra back he didn't use up and remember what he was doing. But I put enough chakra in that one to survive most anything. I just never thought that clone would survive a hit long enough to remember the pain of a knife going into my heart."

He staggered to the wall. "Man, I'm woozy. Have you recovered any?"

"About 50. Naruto is holding his own, but he can't break their defense. If I could manage a genjutsu, it's useless against those three. Unless... can you get me closer, maybe through the trees across the creek."

As the last clone went up in smoke, Naruto jumped backwards, then paused and studied the situation. The only time he had forced them back was when Konohamaru had joined the fight. Brave, stupid kid. Forming a shadow clone strong enough to use earth jutsu. Audacious enough to be Hokage... Now they were advancing again.

Sickles was nothing special. He wouldn't last a minute by himself. Kunoichi was good, but Naruto had fought many water jutsus just as strong. White Eyes spark attack was something different. Completely different from the chidori. Theoretically wind should have an advantage over lightning. "After I take out the other two I'll use rasengan on him. Multi-Clone Jutsu."

The first wave of clones attacked. Sickles had a far-off look on his face and never raised his weapons as two clones' fists connected. He woke up briefly just in time to feel the Uzumaki Barrage slam him into the wet ground.

Moegi pumped her fist. "Got him. Perfect gen. Five seconds, in and out. No strain. Come on back to the walls."

She looked back. Konohamaru was completely smothered in vines. She tried to reach for her kunai, but the vines whipped around and around her until she was completely covered.

The clones had the upper hand. White Eyes and the Kunoichi were surrounded, fighting back to back. As Naruto moved in, the girl made a strange move. She drew all the water out of the stream and, instead of forming a weapon, let it rain down on Naruto and the clones. Too late, Naruto saw the man raise both hands above his head. In a brilliant flash the lightning bolt jumped from raindrop to raindrop. The field was obscured by rising steam mixed with the smoke from exploding clones.

Zetsu watched with interest. "Whoa. If Kaminari kills the fox, Pein will be mad." _ "Look again. He is getting up and the jinkuurichi chakra is forming. If Kaminari doesn't finish him now, we are all in trouble. We will not complete our assignment. __Then__ Pein will be mad."_

Two-tail Naruto charged Kaminari and the Kunoichi on all fours. Kaminari stood at the ready making a long series of complex hand signs. The two-tails leaped savagely at him. Powerful lightning shot out of his eyes, catching Naruto in the chest and hurling him across the stream to the edge of the trees. He scrambled to his feet and a third tail began to form. Vines whipped out of the forest, wrapping around Naruto and suppressing the red chakra. As much as he struggled, he was quickly cocooned.

High in the sky a circling hawk flew south. A black crow left the top of a tree and flew in the opposite direction.

-- --

Downstream, Sakana sighed, "I never thought they would defeat Naruto. Let's fall back. With any luck, we can attack those four the Leaf defeated, but not anywhere near that lightning guy."

Himatsu protested, "Wait a second. Something is wrong. That plant... I don't believe any plant... even here. I have seen a picture of that plant before... Bingo book! That is no plant! He is an S-class criminal missing-nin from the Grass Country named Zumi or Zuti or something. They can't get away with using a criminal in the chunin exam!"

Sakana was unsure. "What can we do? I'd like to fight that water-girl, but how do we battle that lightning or an S-class?"

-- --

Zetsu was pleased. "Kaminari, Ryokucha, now that was a very good job." A vine extracted the scroll from inside the Naruto's cocoon and handed it to Kaminari. _"You have advanced your Lord Zetsu's plans to bring glory to the Grass Country. Due to your diligence and strength we will have revenge on those who have invaded our land in the past." _ "Now to finish your part in this play acting, take the scrolls and go to the tower." _ "Take the weak minded fool with you. Leave the other pawns to fend for themselves."_ "Feel free to create as much chaos during the exams and leave as many bodies as possible." _"Now dispose of these two."_

Vines lifted two large bundles off the ground. The tangles loosened and Konohamaru and Moegi slipped out onto the ground. Ryokucha bowed. "Thank you for this gift, Lord Zetsu." She kicked Konohamaru in the ribs. "Hey kid. Wake up. See this lovely face. It's got a big bruise. Nobody kicks Ryokucha in the face." Her kick caught him square in the face. She pulled out her kunai.

The crows struck her in the face, knocking her down. Kaminari started shooting sparks, but the crows drove him back. Zetsu snapped shut before the black sword struck. Raido struck again cutting a chunk out of the fly trap. A vine whipped out, but he avoided it with a back flip. Zetsu started to sink into the ground. The black sword slashed the vines dragging down Naruto.

Moegi staggered to her feet, reaching for a kunai. Ryokucha was slashing the air blindly, unable to make hand signs. Moegi dropped the knife and walked behind the frantic woman. She tapped her shoulder, saying, "Sleep." Ryokucha crumpled to the ground. The crows landed on her chest.

A vine caught Raido on the back of the head and wrapped around his neck. All crows immediately disappeared. Kaminari saw Moegi and yelled, "What did you do?" He charged her, sparks flying. She couldn't find her kunai.

A meter wide wood beam passed between them, aimed at Zetsu, but was blocked by vines, which were forced to drop Naruto again. Kaminari blasted the beam, showering Moegi with splinters where she had thrown her body over the unconscious Konohamaru. Yamato rushed past to engage Zetsu in a wood versus vines battle.

This time Kaminari approached deliberately, hand signs charging up his white eyes. Moegi stood with her kunai in both hands in front of her, desperately shielding her teammate. As he approached his victims, the water rope encircled him and yanked him onto his bottom. He turned quickly to face Sakana. Miytamizu's water rope came from the opposite direction and held him taut. Moegi ran around and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sleep." He blocked the genjutsu. Moegi held her kunai above her head in both hands and with all her remaining strength brought it down on the back of his neck, hilt first.

The water blade cleanly sliced the vines trapping Naruto. Himatsu picked him up and ran, dodging falling trees and slashing vines.

Four genin and an unconscious jonin huddled behind Konohamaru's earth walls watching a battle like none ever seen before, a wood jonin and a plant jonin in full attack mode. Moegi looked at the others. "Thank you very much for your help, but who the heck are you guys?" The other two arrived and the answer dawned on her. "Himatsu! Are these your friends? Thank you, thank you, thank you," and she gave him a hug, which drew a hard look from Konohamaru.

Naruto walked from behind the barrier. Moegi grabbed his arm. "You can't go out there. A minute ago you were too weak to walk."

He laughed. "I can't let my sensei fight my battle alone. Shadow Clone Jutsu. Besides, having old nine-tails suppressed for a little while just gave me a rest from him. Rasengan!"

He ran through the ravaged forest, jumping downed trees and stray jutsu. The rasengan was blocked at the last second by a thick column of vines. The explosion sent Zetsu tumbling through the trees. Yamato was after him, but was late in catching him. The damaged fly catcher sank beneath the soil a split second before a huge beam could smash it.

**Next: **Chapter 9

Himatsu's Problem


	9. Himatsu's Problem

The Chunin Exam - Again

Chapter 9

Himatsu's Problem

Naruto carried the exhausted Yamato on his back. In the clearing Sakana was caring for Raido. Kaminari, Ryokucha, and the sickle guy were wearing rock bracelets. Three other injured, sullen Grass-nins were worriedly watching Miytamizu lazily spin a water whip above his head. Yamato sat down next to Raido and the genin withdrew so the jonin could decide the next move.

Himatsu held two scrolls out to Naruto. "I believe these belong to you."

Naruto demurred, "No thanks. I can't seem to hold onto the scrolls. Give them to Moegi. She's the one who protected us when we were hurt." Moegi blushed deep red. "How about you guys?"

"Oh, Sakana found the Heaven scroll we needed on a guy sleeping in the field over there. Can't imagine how that happened. Anyway, we are pretty happy to only have to defeat one guy who already had his hands full fighting Moegi." She blushed even redder.

-- --

The troop marched toward the tower, with the captives carrying the jonin . They passed two ambushes, but no one wanted to take on 14 ninja at once. At the tower, ANBU took charge of the three in rock bracelets The other three carefully set Raido and Yamato down and stood, waiting for their punishment. "Captain Yamato. The eyes of this one look similar to Hyuuga. Should we take special precautions?"

Yamato shook his head. "No, I doubt his white eyes have anything to do with a Boodline Limit. According to Naruto he had to use handsigns to charge up his spark attacks. I believe the lightning may have bleached the color from his irises. Ask Kakashi-sensei or Hokage-sama whether they are familiar with this sort of electric jutsu." ANBU took them for questioning.

Raido leaned on Konohamaru while he studied the Grass genin. "Give them their weapons back. You have less than four days left to get two scrolls. If ANBU finds you had anything to do with a Missing Nin entering the Leaf Village, you will prefer facing a tiger. Know this. That "Lord" is not trying to strengthen your country. He belongs to an organization called Akatsuki which is dedicated to conquering and destroying countries. Now get out of here. The rest of you, congratulations. Go find your own doors. Come on Yamato. The chunin will laugh at us if we have to be carried in."

Naruto entered door 7 and they opened the scrolls. The summoning activated and Ebisu appeared. Konohamaru and Moegi exclaimed "Sensei."

Ebisu studied the ugly bruise on Konohamaru's face. "Now perhaps you understand why I attempted to keep you away from Uzumaki all these years. When I learned of trouble in the forest, I came to the tower and requested to be allowed to meet you. Uzumaki, you either have an overabundance of luck... or an overabundance of friends. Either way, I am glad you escaped again. I just wish you wouldn't involve my students."

"All right, formally. You three pass the Second Chunin Exam." He paused until the cheering stopped. "My second duty is to explain the sign on the wall. Konohamaru, it is the Chunin Motto of your Honored Grandfather, the Third Hokage, which you have studied. Please explain."

Konohamaru stood at attention in recitation mode. "The saying lists Heaven, which refers to the mind, and Earth, which refers to the body. So if I lack wisdom, I must study harder. If Moegi and Udon lack strength, they must train harder. That way we can all be like Naruto, with power and knowledge to complete our most dangerous missions safely."

Both Ebisu and Naruto were stunned. Naruto muttered, "No one ever called me smart before??"

Ebisu cleared his throat, "Uhmm. Well, you have proved you have the abilities to become chunin, military captains leading teams who put their lives in your hands. You will need everything you know, everything you have learned, and all your strength to face the next exam. I am very proud of you all. Sometimes young genin, after facing blood and death for the first time, cannot cope with the battlefield again. You faced an evil beyond your abilities and still prevailed. I salute you."

When the cheering stopped again he continued, "Let us get your bruises healed and then we can find some food a little better than raw fish, roots and berries."

-- --

Naruto answered the door. "Himatsu, come in."

Himatsu asked hesitantly, "Naruto-kun, can I ask you something. Raido-sensei said something about Akatsuki. Have you fought them before."

"Yes."

"I hang around with Shibuki-sama, you know, and a guy hears things. I kinda, sometimes, even read some of the papers. Shibuki is afraid. Oh, I know you think he is a coward, but it's not that. The council is scared, too. The small countries see more war than the Fire Country understands. What happened three years ago inside the Leaf Village can happen to our whole country. Then traditions fall apart."

"It already happened when the Sound Village took over the Rice Field Country. There are rumors from the Rain that the Amegakure is dead and some strongman named Pain is running the Rain Country. No one knows if the Kusagakure is still in charge of the Grass Country, but Sharinmizu and our senseis are concerned if the Akatsuki chose the Grass chunin candidates as their pawns. These are your allies. What could be happening in other countries we don't know about?"

"That Zetsu. He went back to the Grass Country and stirred them all up. You might not know, but Suien was not the worst missing-nin from the Hidden Waterfall Village. There was this one from a long time ago who steals peoples hearts. Some people say he killed one of the Hokages. What if he came back and people followed him because he can't die?"

Naruto laughed and laughed. Himatsu jumped up angrily. "I thought you would at least understand, even if I am a kid. If you don't believe me ask Sharinmizu."

Naruto tried to contain himself. "Ha. It's not that, kid. Hahaha. I'm just happy to hear you don't read all the Hokage's S-classified mail to Shibuki. Hu hu. Kakuzu is not coming back. Heh heh. He's dead."

"You are still funning me. He can't die. How do you know that?"

Naruto answered matter-of-factly, "Because I killed him. Me and Kakashi and Yamato and Sakura and that Shikamaru from the first test and a bunch of others I hope you meet some day."

Himatsu plopped back on the bed. "That is what we need, a group of ninja fighters strong enough to form a team that can defeat any invader. For too long we depended on the hero water to protect us. Each time our strongest jonin would die. Now the water is gone for another 20 or 30 years. Can you have Kakashi-sensei or somebody to ask the Fifth Hokage if there is a way to make us stronger real quick?"

Naruto put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. "No..." Himatsu's face fell. "Not Kakashi... If you need a plan... Ask Shikamaru! Let's go find him!"

**Next: **Chapter 10

The Preliminaries

Honored Readers,

Now that you have stuck by me for the first two exams, I hope you can take some time to review. Please tell me what you think of the new characters (more to come), names, plotting, pace, fight scenes, dialog, jutsus, etc.

I have purposely kept descriptions to a minimum. Each paragraph is designed to visualize a scene in a manga, assuming the reader is familiar with Naruto's world: manga, TV, movies and OVA. Tell me where I fail.

Arigatou,

Starshipw


	10. The Preliminaries

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 10

The Preliminaries

The ANBU Captain completed the report. "They had no contact with anyone other than Zetsu and never heard of Pein. They have been turned over to the Military Police. There is no reason to detain the other three when they come in. They were only told to participate in an ambush."

Raido reported, "Fifteen participants have completed the second test. One is too badly injured to participate today since it will be necessary to hold preliminary matches before the third test. One other team has collected both scrolls, but have not been spotted in the last two hours. It is assumed they have been ambushed. There are 45 minutes for anyone else to finish."

Tsunade studied the list. "Two teams from the Leaf, Uzumaki after that trouble and Hyuuga of course. One Sand, as expected. Two Waterfall? When did the Hidden Waterfall ever have two teams in the finals? And they both finished in the first two days. Even with one child badly injured, for a small village to come up with five talented genin is unprecedented. I wonder what has motivated those kids?"

"Tell the participants to meet in the arena in 90 minutes."

-- --

Tsunade looked out at 17 genin. The Rain team had shown up with 5 minutes to spare looking bloody and beaten. They made quite a contrast with the others who were bathed, rested, and had their injuries healed. "Congratulations on passing the second exam. You have proven yourselves to be among the strongest shinobi of your generation..."

Naruto took the opportunity to size up the competition. "Sharinmizu was very strong, a definite threat, even away from an obvious source of water. Himatsu, Unimaru, and Miytamizu still need to grow some. Sakana, I don't know. She could be dangerous."

Tsunade was saying, "Yes, testing the top genin to see who is capable of becoming chunin is an important goal of the Chunin Exam. But it is not the true reason..."

Naruto looked at the filthy team from the Rain Village. "So, they managed to steal two scrolls from some team right before the time limit. Oboro might have gotten stronger, but Mubi and Kagari look done all in."

Tsunade continued, "... a substitute for war. The destructiveness, the loss of important people, the deaths of civilians..."

Naruto frowned at the Sand ninja. "Fu-Ai and those fans. If she was as good as Temari was last time, staying at long range would be suicidal. You would have to get close. And then the way she moved, the grace, the flexibility, the sheer beauty of her movement... trying to catch and hold her..." Naruto shook his head. "Whoa, focus here. Back to business. Shimagi and that big axe. Probably earth type. Nasty combination. The third guy, don't even know his name."

She went on, "The prestige of your country rides on your performance in these exams. Influential people and leaders who are our clients..."

He looked at Hanabi. "Such a slight little girl. Can it be possible that she is stronger than Hinata? Could she be as strong as Neji? So small and so dangerous. The Aburame girl. Don't suppose bugs care if they live in a boy or girl. Always dangerous. The other kid. Damn. I don't even know his name either. A guy should really gather better intelligence before a battle."

All the contestants were now focused on the Hokage. "The strength of a shinobi is only found during a battle for his life. Only by risking his life is a proper balance maintained between shinobi and between shinobi villages. That is why the third exam will be a life-risking battle."

A cloud of smoke exploded in front of Tsunade. "All right! That is my cue. Listen up. I am Anko Mitarashi, the examiner for the third test."

Tsunade muttered to Ibiki, "Geesh, I wasn't finished. Have you ever seen such a loud woman?" Ibiki and Raido looked carefully in the other direction.

Anko looked disgusted. "Ibiki and Raido didn't do their jobs, I see, and let too many weak sisters pass. Well the Lords and important people don't have all day to watch weak genin fight dull battles, so we will get rid of half of you through individual matches. For the first time in three years, the preliminary battles start right here, right now."

Mubi hollered, "Hey, not fair. We haven't even had anything to eat. The rest of these guys had days to rest!"

"Listen up slugs. You want to rest, you finish your assignments quickly and efficiently. Otherwise you will spend your lives as low level punks, rushing from one disaster to another. Now the rules are the same as finals. Your opponent will be chosen at random. It could be your worst enemy or your best friend. You can use any weapon or jutsu at your disposal until one of you dies... or surrenders. If you cannot continue, admit it immediately so we don't have any unnecessary funerals. If I decide a match is over, it is over, no appeals. If you are not ready to contest under these rules, or if you are injured, come forward."

There was commotion among the Rain team. Kagari yelled, "I don't care. I quit. You aren't the one who had a knife stuck in your leg! I can hardly stand, I sure can't fight. I quit."

Raido checked the list. "You are the Rain entrant Kagari. Got it. You may leave."

Oboro was incensed. "You wimp. You are through. You better not be here when I finish or you'll know what pain is!"

Anko got the attention back. "OK, now that the pleasantry is out of the way, if no one else will choose to resign, we are down to 16 contestants. The eight winners will fight in the Chunin Exam Finals in front of all the nations for the honor of your countries. Watch the scoreboard and the first match will be announced."

"Mubi and Hotaru Aburame. Hokage-sama, if you would lead the jonin and the other contestants to the balcony, we can start."

"Announcing the first preliminary battle. Begin."

Moegi asked, "Naruto, what is the problem with the Aburame. You said that she was a bug user. What is wrong with that?"

Naruto smiled. "Nothing wrong, Moegi. Shino is a great guy. Just watch and tell me afterward if you want to fight her."

Mubi sneered. "I get to fight a little girl. Kagari was a fool to quit if this is all they have for us."

He pulled his kunai and charged. Hotaru met his charge straight on, caught his wrists, rolled onto her back, and allowed his momentum to flip him over her head where he landed heavily on his back. He jumped up and tossed three shuriken. She leaned out of the way of two and blocked the third with her kunai. Twice more he charged and twice more he was blocked. He backed off and slowly sank into the ground.

Out of the ground came a dozen black tarry clones. Hotaru threw three shurikens which splattered through five clones. Slowly the tar reformed and the clones advanced. Five clones threw kunai. Four passed through her blocking kunai. The fifth clanked off her blocker.

Hotaru finally spoke, "Oh, genjutsu. We'll see if any are real."

She held out her arms and twelve insects came out of her sleeves. One bug flew straight through each of the clones and landed in the dirt. She continued to back away as both fake and real kunai sailed at her. Suddenly the clones froze and disappeared into smoke.

Mubi scrambled out of the ground and started rolling around. "Get 'em off. OW, OHH. Get 'em off!"

Hotaru walked over. "Wait a minute. Lay still." She reached inside his wetsuit. "There you are, sweet thing. Are you OK?" The beetle crawled up her sleeve.

She knelt down. "You see. She is a female Tunneling beetle. When she goes underground the guys just think she is looking to lay eggs, so they follow. The thing is, they don't mind burrowing through flesh. When they meet the chakra network they follow to the nearest major organ. If you don't wish to have your heart and liver eaten, surrender now."

Mubi screamed, "I quit, I QUIT. Get 'em out. Get 'em out of me!"

Insects crawled underneath the wetsuit, out the arms, legs and neck and onto her hands. Anko announced, "The winner of the first match, Hotaru Aburame." Only her teammates cheered. The Hokage and jonin clapped politely.

Naruto said quietly, "Now you can understand about the Aburame."

**Next: **Chapter 11

Konohamaru and Moegi's Fights


	11. Konahamaru and Moegi's Fights

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 11

Konohamaru and Moegi's Fights

The names on the scoreboard flashed and finally came to a rest. Anko announced, "The next battle in the preliminaries: Shimagi versus Konohamaru."

Naruto grabbed Konohamaru by the arm and whispered urgently, "Stay away from that axe. If he does use earth jutsu it will be strength on strength. If he is stronger, keep your wits. Use your brain and other jutsu. Deep within, you can always find some way to win."

Down on the field, Konohamaru had to look way up to lock eyes with his opponent. Shimagi sneered, "Well, the punk kid. I waited all week for a chance to smash you. Run home to yer mama before I beat ya to a pulp."

Konohamaru was red faced. "I'm going to make you regret ever coming to the Leaf Village, Konoha. My name means I will defeat anyone who won't come to Konoha in friendship."

Seeing that a fight was about to start without her permission, Anko just yelled "Begin," and withdrew. Konohamaru tossed two shuriken and jumped back to gain some distance. The Sand's axe struck the ground and sent a large fissure through the earth at the Leaf. Konohamaru jumped sideways, slapped the ground with his hands and rocks and paving stones jumped up that he formed into shuriken and fired continuously. The rock stars struck a rock wall and shattered.

Shimagi charged from behind the wall and again struck the earth. This time fissure and earthquake knocked the Leaf to the ground. He somersaulted away from a murderous axe swing and slapped the ground again, but he didn't have time to form shuriken, so he sent the rocks arcing slowly toward Shimagi. They hit another stone wall. The third fissure sent Konohamaru spinning into the arena wall.

Konohamaru slipped into the earth and disappeared. Shimagi laughed, "Bad move!" When the axe struck the ground, a bruised and battered Konohamaru was tossed out of the crack. Shimagi swung his axe around and around, above his head. A scarf whip yanked the axe away and sent it bouncing across the arena. The scarf whipped out again, but the big man blocked it with his arm, pulled it out of the boy's hands, and tossed it away.

Shimagi advanced on him. "I don't need no axe to pound you back into that hole."

Suddenly Shimagi was standing two feet away from a beautiful, naked brunette. "Ohh, please don't hurt me." His mouth was wide open when the unseen five pound rock struck him in the chin.

All the boys cheered and the girls looked disgusted. Anko shook her head and tried not to laugh. "The winner is Konohamaru. We will now take a short break while the arena is repaired."

Konohamaru fainted. Naruto, Moegi and Ebisu were immediately at his side. Two stretchers were brought out and they followed them out of the arena. Inside the doorway they stopped. The doctor checked each stretcher briefly. "They are both fine. The one boy has a mild concussion. We are letting him sleep while he is healed. Honored Grandson has mainly strains, sprains, and deep bruises."

Ebisu spoke softly. "You are mistaken, Doctor. That is not Honored Grandson. Tell your grandchildren you had the honor of attending to the Leaf Shinobi, Konohamaru."

Moegi spoke up. "I think they are announcing the next match." She checked the scoreboard. "It's OK, not one of us."

Konohamaru stirred. "Hey Boss. I did what you said. I didn't give up when I couldn't match him... And I used the very last jutsu I could think of. Believe it!"

The doors slammed open and everyone was nearly blown down by a mighty rush of air. With the doors open they could hear Anko. "The winner is Fu-Ai of the Sand." Another stretcher was rushed out the open doors.

Naruto looked out. "We need to watch these other guys. Congratulations, you are going to the finals." As they walked back into the arena, a young Leaf-nin was carried out with blood oozing from a hundred shallow cuts. "Oh, poor kid. But I really wish I coulda watched her fight."

As they reached the stairs, Anko announced, "Moegi versus Umimaru."

Naruto looked up the stairs. "Uh-oh. Smart kid. He's carrying his own water skin with him. I bet that is Sharinmizu's idea. You know how he fights. Stay away from his water whip. If you use your jutsu too soon and run out of chakra, you have no backup. You are strong, Moegi. Go get him." He turned. "Good luck Umimaru."

When Anko started the match, the two youngsters stood looking at each other. Moegi finally said, "I heard they took Tsurizao to the main hospital. I hope he is doing better."

"Yeah, thanks. They promise me he can go and watch me when I am in the finals."

She grinned wickedly and drew her kunai, "Well I don't think it will be this year, Waterboy."

He set the water skin down and grinned back. "Tsurizao will be so jealous I got to fight you. Don't think I plan to go easy on a girl, Salad head."

"Bring it on." She threw a kunai, which stuck in the water skin. He immediately turned the leak into flying shurikens. Umimaru stretched the water out into a water sword and charged. She blocked the first pass with a kunai and tried to get between him and the water bag. Umimaru was too fast and cut her off.

Moegi saw her chance and completed the hand signs to cast a Genjutsu at close range. "Got you." Umimaru was caught, but he fought back. He slashed the sword back and forth savagely. The sword paused, then went limp and lengthened. Now a whip circled his body. Each time it went behind it struck the water skin and gathered a little more water. Moegi was forced further and further back as the whip lengthened. Finally water started splattering from the tip and it stopped growing.

At the extreme distance, the strain showed on Moegi's face. Umimaru was lost in his own private fantasy, but somehow the whip kept snapping, minute by minute. In the quiet balcony Oboro became impatient as the contestants stood motionless, only the whip moving. "Get on with it, you wimps. Let some real bloody ninjas have their turn."

Hanabi announced, loud enough for all to hear, "The fool thinks a ninja is blood and destruction. Idiot! A ninja is will. These two, as weak and unskilled as they are, are putting on a battle to rival Konohamaru and the axe guy's. The winner can only be the one whose will is strongest."

The whip was getting shorter and moving slower. Veins stood out and sweat ran down both foreheads. Moegi began to take the first tentative steps forward. Closer and closer. Umimaru was holding his right arm up with his left hand. The whip faltered, the water splattered on the ground. Moegi stumbled behind him. The genjutsu failed, he shook his head, and tried to jump. A small hand touched his shoulder and he fell asleep. Moegi collapsed on top of him.

Anko walked over and checked the pile. Moegi looked up dazedly. "Since one contestant cannot continue, and the other is technically at least not unconscious, I declare the winner, Moegi."

Ebisu and a Waterfall sensei were there. They gently carried two exhausted warriors up the steps while the balcony applauded.

**Next: **Chapter 12

Naruto and Hanabi's Fights


	12. Naruto and Hanabi's Fights

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 12

Naruto and Hanabi's Fights

"Sakana vs. Sharinmizu" The Scoreboard caused excitement among the audience. Two experienced water jutsu users from the Waterfall Village up against each other. Neither appeared to have brought any water with them. They stood facing each other, then each deliberate reached over their shoulder and drew out a water sword. They held the swords up in front of their faces in salute, and then charged. The clashing blades rang like crystal as they made pass after pass. Neither could find an opening.

Sakana jumped backwards and tossed an open scroll on the ground. When she stabbed the seal with her sword, a fountain of water appeared. A stream of water shuriken fired at Sharinmizu. He destroyed them all with the sword. Quick hand signs turned a puddle into a water wall which grew thicker with each weapon which hit it.

Sharinmizu again flashed hand signs. This time he slapped the wall with both hands. "Water Spike Projectile Jutsu". The wall dissolved into a thousand needles, and Sakana couldn't avoid them all. When the needles melted away her right side and arm were bleeding and the scroll and fountain were destroyed. She tried to gain time by throwing shuriken, but Sharinmizu was on top of her with five quick hand signs. "Water Prison Jutsu" She was trapped.

Sakana tried hand sign after hand sign. The water bubble pulsed and stretched, but it would not burst and she could not dislodge his hand. Finally, her air running out, she dejectedly signaled defeat. Sharinmizu caught her and hollered, "Medic," before Anko could announce the winner. "I'm sorry, baby, sorry. You'll be all right. They will fix you right up."

She smiled, reached up with her left hand and patted his wet cheek. "You sweet fool. Stop it. I would've done the same to you if I had been stronger."

Moegi turned to Umimaru, "Are they...?

He shrugged, "Yeah. Us, he'd cut our throats for a mission. Her, he goes all to pieces every time. It is kinda sexy fightin' a girl what can beat ya up." Moegi's face got red.

Sharinmizu followed the stretcher out of the arena. A large figure came up the stairs. Fu Ai asked, "Shimagi-san, are you well?"

"Yeah. That kid just rattled my brain a little. That other Leaf kid is all cut up. That Cutting Whirlwind a yers is nasty, even when ya don' try ta cut deep. Hey, you. That other Rain guy's a mess. They got a lady an' a pink haired girl, kinda cute too, workin' on 'im. Say they want Hokage-sama ta patch up his liver afor they send 'im ta the hospital."

"Gotta give it to that kid of yourn. Didn't think there was a sand demon's chance he could clobber me like that. Looks good as a fem, too, which is kinda confusin'."

Anko announced, "Sekaiji versus Naruto".

Naruto turned to Fu-Ai. "So that's his name. He's kinda quiet. Don't think I ever heard him say anything."

She smiled. "That is because he does not speak, Naruto-san. However, it does not affect his fighting skills."

Standing in the arena, Sekaiji stood passively as Naruto waited and tried to gage him. He sent in three clones who were incinerated by a fireball. Naruto jumped out of the way and decided to change strategy. He had never known a genin other than Sasuke to use a fireball. It normally took too much chakra. Six more clones charged from all sides. Sekaiji spun on his toes, continuously spouting fire in a complete circle.

Twelve clones jumped into the air and fired a pair of shuriken. 36 flame shuriken destroyed the stars and the clones. Behind the smoke, Naruto and a rasengan followed a clone on an attack run. A wire shot out and wrapped around Naruto.

Anko retreated. "If this is my Dragon Fire Jutsu, this could be over."

The clone grabbed the wire as the rasengan cut it. The flame burned the wire, the clone, and struck the rasengan which exploded. Naruto was blown backwards.

_Yamato- "The five different kinds of elemental recomposition are listed. So the elemental _

_recomposition of 'Fire' for example, is stronger than 'Wind' but weaker than _

_ 'Water'. Naruto, your 'Wind' jutsu would lose to Sasuke's 'Fire'. The only way to _

_win would be 'Water'."_

_Naruto- "Why?"_

_Yamato- "If wind is blown into fire, it becomes stronger, even more violent... In other _

_words... It will only backfire at you as a bigger 'Fire' jutsu._

Singed, Naruto stood and crossed his arms, watching the rest of the wire burn itself out.

Tsunade frowned. "How disappointing. I thought he would know you can't use the Fourth's jutsu against a fire user without getting barbequed. All of that swirling chakra will just feed the flames like oxygen in a blast furnace."

He formed nine new clones, and started three rasengan. The clones took off in three directions, six guards in the lead, the middle rasengan slightly ahead of the other two. Fireballs destroyed the six. The other three jumped through the flames, the rasengan picking up some of the fire. The next fireball exploded the middle rasengan. The other two exploded together.

Anko dove to the pavement, coat over her head. Fire struck the ceiling and drove the audience back from the rail. Sekaiji stood silently, his clothes burning. Naruto charged at him, his eyes ablaze and glowing red. Anko screamed, "No, it's over," but Naruto was quicker. He tackled the silent boy and rolled over and over away from the fire with his jacket over him. A jet of water flooded them from Sharinmizu's mouth.

Naruto roared, "Get Sakura," but Tsunade was there first. As she stabilized his vitals she shook her head. "Three rasengan while doing NINE shadow clones. This boy. Even Kakashi can't do a complete one. Jiraiya never tried two at once. Afterwards he runs through fire to save this boy, and gets there before Anko! Where are his limits?"

Umimaru and Himatsu were using water whips to put out embers on the balcony while Sharinmizu sprayed the scorch marks on the ceiling. Tsunade told Sakura, "His lungs are clear. The explosion must have sucked the air out. First degree burns on face and hands. Some second degree where his clothes burned, but Naruto and Sharinmizu saved him from much worse. Check Anko and Naruto for burns."

While applying ointment and some minor healing, Sakura had to comment, "Why do you always have to go too far?"

Anko announced, "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki. For the next match... if the scoreboard still works... Hanabi Hyuuga versus Himatsu."

Himatsu met Naruto on the stairway. "That was really something, Naruto. I thought the whole tower was going to burn down. Wow."

Naruto said, seriously, "Stay away from her. If you let her touch you, you are done. Do your best." ... "Good luck, Hanabi."

At the top, "Naruto-san is quite... exciting.

"Fu-Ai, I'm sorry your teammate was injured so badly. I'm afraid I went a little... too far."

"He survived. He is strong. He will learn from this battle and be stronger against someone who will not dive into a fire to save him. Besides, burns are a constant hazard for those who use fire jutsu."

Himatsu didn't understand what Naruto meant, but he followed his instructions. Immediately, he withdrew to a puddle, which were numerous after Konohamaru's fight and the fire fighting. Hanabi brushed aside the water shuriken and advanced.

Himatsu quickly made a whip and snapped it at her. She caught the end and the whip dissolved. He drew out a water sword and attacked. She turned sideways and tapped his wrist as the sword went past her chest. The sword turned to water. He tried another jutsu. It failed. He tried again and got a short whip in his left hand. She hit him 16 times and he could no longer feel his chakra. He pulled a kunai and she hit him in the heart with an open palm. He collapsed.

She knelt beside him. "You have about 30 seconds before you pass out. Please surrender." He nodded and she tapped his chest. He took a big inhale.

Anko said, "The winner is Hanabi Hyuuga of the Leaf Village. The last match of the preliminary round is Miytamizu versus Oboro."

Himatsu was glum. "I failed, Naruto. I came to prove I was strong enough to protect my village and I lost. Even worse, I couldn't do my jutsu. I couldn't even touch her. It isn't like Sakana losing to someone strong like Sharinmizu. I lost to a little 11 year old girl."

Naruto smiled sympathetically. "Roll up your sleeve. See those small bruises. It is called the Gentle Fist. Each one is a hit on a pressure point only the Hyuuga can see. Once hit, your chakra was blocked, and you had no way to do jutsu. Someone that can do that might as well weigh 30 kilos or 200. It doesn't much matter."

Miytamizu had the same strategy as Himatsu. He ran to the largest puddle he could find and pulled out a water whip. Oboro complained, "I haven't eaten a thing all day and you make me wait 'till last for this little punk. I'm not fooling around." He pulled out his umbrella and tossed it in the air. "Sprinkling Needles Jutsu." The spinning umbrella scattered hundreds of needles. Dozens struck Miytamizu. Oboro ran at him, short sword in hand. He swung at the defenseless neck, but Anko had the sword in her hand and the back of the wetsuit in the other.

"This fight is over. You proved your point." She tossed the sword aside. "This is the end of the preliminary round for the third Chunin Test." She walked away without even announcing his name.

**Next: **Chapter 13

Finding Training


	13. Finding Training

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 13

Finding Training

"Congratulations. We now acknowledge the eight winners who will now compete in the third round of the Chunin Selection Exam." Anko was on a roll. "You seven now represent your four villages to all the people..."

Tsunade was very satisfied. "One from Sand, Rain, and Waterfall. Five from Leaf. Three were very young, but very promising. All will eventually make good chunin."

Anko finished. "As in the preliminaries you must fight every moment as if your life is on the line. Any hesitation can lead to defeat or to your death. Now the Fifth Hokage will present the rules for the Chunin Finals."

Tsunade flared her coat as she stepped forward. "Tomorrow messages will be sent out to all the Lords and Shinobi Leaders and all the villages in the allied nations inviting everyone to come in one month and watch one of our greatest public spectacles. They will go back home having made a judgment about the power of each country based upon your performance in this exam. It is the judgment of these Lords and Shinobi Leaders which will determine whether you are fit to become Chunin."

Fu-Ai spoke politely, "Your pardon, Hokage-sama. I thought that the winner of this tournament would be the one to become a chunin."

"Fu-Ai, all of you, listen carefully. Three years ago your sensei defeated an opponent in the first round. One of my first duties as hokage was to promote that opponent to chunin, the only one from that exam. A weaker opponent had out-planned and out-thought her and determined the shape of the battle. This, more than power, is the trait of a chunin. During the next exam, nearly every contestant was judged of chunin level, but she was superior. She determined the every step of every battle until losing to a superior opponent in one of the most exciting final battles on record." Hanabi proudly stood a little taller thinking of that fight and Neji. "Have you ever seen her outmaneuvered since?"

Fu-Ai bowed low. "No. Thank you, Hokage-sama. I appreciate the instruction and will endeavor to profit from my Sensei's training."

"So, in the next month," Tsunade continued, "you have the opportunity to train to become the best shinobis possible. Unlike the preliminaries, everyone has seen your jutsu. You need to make preparations based upon your opponents' strengths, and your knowledge of your own weaknesses. If you enter the finals without improving as you are now, you are in danger and you could die. Anko, the box please. Everyone pick a tile and state your name and number."

"Hotaru, number 5." "Hanabi, a 2." "Fu-Ai. I have drawn number 6, Sensei." "Sharinmizu, 3." "Moegi, I got a 7." "Naruto Uzumaki, I got 4 this time. I like your new tiles." "I'm first this time. Oboro, Number 1."

Ibiki finished, "And our missing contestant... So the Final Chunin Tournament Pairings are..."

.

OBORO - HANABI HYUUGA

SHARINMIZU - NARUTO UZUMAKI

.

HOTARU ABURAME - FU-AI

MOEGI - KONOHAMARU

.

Moegi shrieked, "Oh, Naruto do we have to? Can't we change?"

Hotaru stared placidly. "Those fans. My darlings must get to her before those fans can do damage."

Hanabi was aloof. "That fool. He understands nothing, has no control. His jutsu is crude."

Moegi nearly sobbed, "Why Konohamaru? He'll hate me, or worse feel sorry for me."

Sharinmizu shook his head. "Such power. He nearly destroyed the tower with his opponent's attack. I must plan."

Naruto stared back. "Water jutsu, and plenty advanced. Always trouble. Zabuza and Suien and those snow ninja. Bet he has a water dragon by then."

Fu-Ai was calm. "Deadly insects. I must consult with Temari-sensei to see if she knows anyone who has fought an insect trainer."

"That little snot," Oboro thought dismissively. "She won't ever see me, let alone hit me a dozen times. Useless!"

Tsunade went on, "I can see from the stares that the strategizing has begun. How to defeat your opponent and best show your abilities at the same time. Hold anything back and you lose. Use up all your chakra in the first round and get destroyed in the next two. Do you train only for the first match, or also develop strategy for the second? Are you confident enough to plot out the third? If there are no further questions... You are dismissed until next month when we will all gather at the arena."

Naruto walked into the infirmary where Konohamaru was setting up in bed. "Hey Boss. Did you really almost blow up the whole building? That poor kid. They got him wrapped up in sooo many bandages I call him Mummy. Doesn't talk, you know. But the nurse said he made signs with his hands which weren't jutsu, don't kinda understand it, which said it happens to him all the time."

Moegi snapped at him from the door. "It is called sign language. It is like our silent infiltration signals, only more complicated."

Konohamaru shrugged. "Nurse said you saved him. How'd you burn him up and save him at the same time. I always miss everything. Moegi, why ya standing in the doorway. Tell me how you beat Umimaru? It's great we both won."

Moegi slowly walked to the bed and handed him a copy of the tournament bracket. He got more excited. "Wow, the tournament! Who we fightin'? UH-oh. Wow, again. Hey, this is great! You know what this means! One of us is going to the second round!! Ebisu-sensei, guess what? One of your students is going to the second round!"

Ebisu walked in and smiled indulgently. "Yes I know, Hon... Konohamaru. I am proud of the skill and determination you both showed. The doctors say you are to stay here overnight, but you can resume light training tomorrow. So I will expect you both at the bridge at 2:00 so we can design a program for the next month."

Konohamaru looked away. "Sensei, I can't. We are opponents. We can't see what the other one is practicing. And Moegi needs you. You know her genjutsu better than anyone and can teach her better than anyone, except maybe poor Kurenai-sensei. So you gotta teach her something that can beat me, 'cause I won't lose to her or anyone."

Moegi threw herself on Konohamaru. "Oh thank you. Is it really all right? Sensei has been your tutor for ever so long. I don't want you to be angry with me."

"Ow, oh, wow, not so hard. It's OK. Naruto will help me, won't you. I'll be fine."

Ebisu was adamant. "Absolutely not. He is totally unqualified. He knows nothing about instructing a young ninja and nothing about earth jutsu."

Naruto answered calmly, "Ebisu-sensei, please reconsider. You know that I care for both Moegi and Konohamaru as much as you do. Konohamaru has made a decision as a shinobi as to what is best for his team and his village, no matter the personal consequences, the lesson of the first exam. I would have to be a lot denser than I am to travel over two years with Jaraiya-sannin and not learn almost every technique for teaching control of chakra. Although I don't plan to toss him off a cliff."

The others looked alarmed.

"As far as jutsu... Well... I got it. Geesh this will be expensive. But I know a teacher which I am sure you will approve of."

**Next: **Chapter 14

Chakra Training


	14. Chakra Training

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 14

Chakra Training

"Why are we at the hot springs, Boss? My sprains and bruises are fine. I don't think I need to sit and soak. I want to train."

"OK, Konohamaru. I know how to do both at once. Best of all, it won't cost me anything."

Konohamaru hesitated. "You said something yesterday about the training being expensive. I can talk to Homura and Koharu about using the money Grandfather left me for training."

Naruto shook his head. "That's not necessary. After a couple of A rank missions I'm pretty flush. Besides it won't be as bad as Pervy Sage. Jaraiya would leave froggy completely flat every time.

"We're here... I'm taking my jacket off. Take off your scarf. I know Ebisu has taught water walking. Walk out on the pond with me."

"Wow, Naruto. This is way too hot and steamy."

"Now, just follow my lead." Naruto bent down and did a handstand on the water.

Konohamaru did, too, but after two seconds splashed into the water and jumped for the shore. "Oh, oh wow, damn Naruto."

Naruto yelled, "Watch it. That is 60 degree Celsius water you are splashing me with."

Konohamaru yelled back, "I know that. I was just in it! Why are we doing this?"

"Listen up. In water walking you release a constant amount of chakra from the bottom of your feet to balance your weight on top of the water. A handstand on a hot spring requires three things at once. A constant release of chakra from the hands, physically maintaining balance, and a flow of chakra to protect the hands from the heat." (1)

Naruto cartwheeled back to his feet on the steaming water. "Not enough chakra flow and you get burnt. Too much and you disrupt the surface of the water and fall in. If you fine tune the chakra control, 'walking' on water is not necessary." Without taking a step, his body moved around the pond and came back. "This is not a water jutsu, though water type chakra would be helpful. This is direct application of chakra on whatever surface you stand. Those clothes will just make the hot water worse. Let's go rent a locker and change into swim trunks."

Upside down, but far enough away to avoid the worst of the violent splashes, Naruto watched Konohamaru struggle with the training. After two hours he made the one minute mark, but appeared exhausted and his skin was beet red. Naruto called a halt. "That is enough for one day. You are still weak from a night in the hospital. We can meet back here at noon tomorrow. Let's go rub some aloe vera on that skin or you won't get much sleep tonight."

"Naruto, did you find me a good earth teacher?"

"Yeh, I think he is fairly good. I once saw him turn a flat field into a tall waterfall. Is that good enough? Get up to 3 hours by the end of the week and I will introduce him to you."

-- --

Moegi and Ebisu were fighting. As he dodged a punch he said, "Your taijutsu is inadequate. Konohamaru is not going to allow you to walk up and tap him on the shoulder." He threw her to the ground and tried to jump on her, but she eluded him. "Worse luck, he is the most difficult opponent you can have, other than one that is able to just reject your genjutsu." Her flying kick missed his head and he punched her in the stomach as she went by. "There is nobody, and may never be anybody, as familiar with your genjutsu as he is. Don't be overconfident just because he has never broken your gen." She launched a flurry of punches. One landed on his cheek. "Naruto will know that, and if he is doing his job, Konohamaru will be able to break the gen you now have."

"In the next month we will build up your stamina until you have the chakra for more intricate and longer lasting genjutsu." A leg sweep landed her on her back. "That was much better."

-- --

An intricate dance was in progress. Two girls approached each other with delicate movement. Almost too fast to see, each struck sixteen times. Each hand was caught in an open palm and countered. A beautiful ballet of deadly punches and chops, mixed with impossible leaps and wild spins around the Hyuuga compound ensued. Hinata signaled a stop. "That's all Hanabi. We are too well matched. I have nothing else to teach you. If you need more training, you will have to ask Neji or Father."

-- --

Shino was angry, but his tone of voice never changed. "Hotaru, insects are your friends, your shield, and your weapon. They would do as you will, but only if your will and chakra control are precise enough to guide them properly. Without proper direction they are nothing but a swarm of flies to be swatted. Direct them, lead them, and they become a weapon to conquer the strongest ninja."

-- --

Sakana, Himatsu, and Umimaru gathered a huge bulge of water from the middle of the river and sent a tidal wave at Sharinmizu standing on a rock on dry land. With a slash of his hand he cut the wave in two while the torrent ran on both sides of the rock. Without using the river water he shot a stream of water from his mouth which drove Sakana back and knocked down Himatsu and Umimaru.

-- --

"An 11 year old girl, Mubi," Oboro complained as he set his mug down and speared a piece of pork. "When I squash her will anyone give me any credit. They will probably say I was being mean. And that damn referee not even announcing my victory. I'll show her when my sword cuts the brat into pieces."

-- --

Temari reached around Fu-Ai from behind, directing the movement of both fans. "You must feel the wind gathering on the face of the fans. If you try to overpower it you waste energy and chakra. Now gather the air pressure and RELEASE." The fans sent blades of air smashing through the trees.

-- --

The next day Konohamaru was on the hot springs before Naruto arrived. He stood and watched as 2 minutes, then 3 minutes went by before hands slipped below the hot water and he had to scramble out. Naruto clapped, "Very good. That is impressive progress. Take a break while I get changed."

Ten minutes later Naruto was outlining the next step in the training. "Kakashi says I'm the only one who can train like this. I bet he's wrong. Follow me." Twelve clones appeared and ran onto the pond. Konohamaru made two clones which ran onto the water and puffed into smoke.

Two Narutos ran over to Konohamaru. "You can't hold back on the clones for this training." "This isn't like sexy jutsu where they just need enough chakra to exist." "If they don't have the chakra to do jutsu, you won't get anything from the training." "I know what happened in the forest was a shock, but the clones purpose is to do things you can't do by yourself." "They need enough chakra to do that." "If it hurts when they come back, it is better than bleeding yourself."

Konohamaru nodded. "Got it. Put more chakra in." Two more clones appeared and stepped, tentatively, onto the water. One did a handstand and held it. When it fell and puffed, Konohamaru grunted, "Whoa, hot. 35 seconds at one-third chakra, but I see where he lost it. OK, buddy, let's get wet."

The Narutos nodded, upside down, in approval as set after set of Konohamarus splashed, reappeared, and tried again. When he stopped leaving the pond after falling, just climbing up out of the hot water and restarting while standing on the water, one clone popped to let Naruto know. Not normally one for meditation, he found it a useful way to spend the time when doing water handstand exercises. He looked over briefly and was pleased when a clone didn't turn to smoke when it fell. It climbed back up and got back on his hands. He retreated again to a corner of his mind far away from Kyuubi, the fox demon.

When he next drifted back to the outside world, the first thing his eyes focused on was Fu-Ai's nose, fifteen centimeters from his own. He immediately lost concentration and slipped silently into the water with barely a ripple. Eleven clones exploded. He jumped back up onto the water much more quickly, but that left him looking down Fu-Ai's legs to her bikini bottoms, which left him even more flustered. It didn't help that three Konohamarus standing on the water and a crowd of people on the shore were laughing in obvious enjoyment.

Naruto took a step backwards, but the full view of the bikini was even more interesting. "Oh, unh, Fu-Ai. Where did you...? Why...? I'm sorry. I didn't see you come over. Uh, hi. What's everybody doing? Will you stand up or should I come down there?"

"Naruto-san, please excuse my interruption of your meditation. We were enjoying your lovely hot springs when we heard a tale of twelve identical men hanging by their feet above a spring, and of three boys splashing in water hot enough to cook ramen. We all came to see."

Naruto looked at the crowd. "Temari, hello. Shikimaru and Shimagi, you're here too." (If Shikimaru is here, Ino will know. If Ino knows, Sakura will find out. I'm in trouble. Hey, she owes me a clobber from the first test. I'm Really In Trouble.)

-- --

Walking back into town, Naruto finally was able to re-integrate the clones' memories. "I know you are tired. Your chakra did three days work, even if your body only did one. But you got better fast. One guy was over 45 minutes when we were interrupted. Can you feel what he was doing right? I think maybe tomorrow we can meet your tutor."

**Next: **Chapter 15

Earth Training

(1) The idea for this training method came from the story "Faith in Humanity" chapter 12 by Karrafear.


	15. Earth Training

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 15

Earth Training

The spectacular, but completely inexplicable and unnatural, waterfall tumbled over a geological anomaly of a cliff. Konohamaru immediately noted the complete lack of weathering of the surface and the lack of rockfall and debris at the base. He patted the uplift lovingly. "Somebody did this, and you watched them. Man, that had to be something. Do you know what handsigns he used? Did it all rise up at once like my earth wall or did it cause earthquakes? Hey, what if I could make a cliff like this in the arena? Can you imagine how long it would take them to clean that up?"

Naruto saw a figure walking out of the woods. "Here comes your tutor now."

Konohamaru was surprised. "Yamato-sensei. Are you going to teach me wood jutsu? Ebisu-sensei said you were the only shinobi who could use wood."

Yamato sized up his new student. "Ebisu is, of course, correct. My jutsu cannot be taught. Wood jutsu is made by combining water jutsu with earth jutsu. What I can teach is earth jutsu, or water jutsu if you prefer. Can I see some of your work?"

Konohamaru got to the top of the cliff in two jumps and sent a landslide rushing to the bottom. He paused briefly to admire his work. "Now there's some rockfall. Looks much better." He jumped back down and made an earth wall slide horizontally out of the cliff and hardened it. Earth density jutsu brought rocks to the surface from underground. These he turned into rock shuriken and fired them into the waterfall. Those were followed into the falls by larger rocks from the landslide. He stood with his hands on his knees panting heavily.

Yamato considered, "You were right, Naruto. Six jutsu completed in 90 seconds. There is some talent here, and considerable potential power. Very raw. We'll have to break it down and go back to the beginning. This is convenient if you wish to learn to use earth chakra too, Naruto. Each of you, take these. Sit down, hold out your palm, and push your chakra into them." He held out his hand and showed them. "The piece of granite should get hot, the pumice float in the air, and the quartz crystal should glow brightly."

Konohamaru's pumice floated nicely, and his quartz flashed weakly, but there was no apparent visible change in the granite stone. Naruto's pumice popped into the air and fell to the ground. Yamato looked at him sternly. "You have no talent for this. Are you sure you want to waste your time?"

Konohamaru made three clones. "You guys practice one stone at a time while I try all three, then we'll combine our efforts."

Yamato was aghast. "Naruto did you? How can you expect...?"

Naruto was smug. "My major goal on my way to becoming Hokage is to see how often I can prove Kakashi wrong. He says nobody else can train like this. I know someone who can. This kid was making numbers of substantial shadow clones at age 10 and transforming them all into human shapes. They were very weak, but he had no secret scroll and no demon to power them. He just watched me. Because it was a pervy jutsu, no one noticed how amazing it was."

"He has the Third's talent, fire, compassion and love of the Leaf Village. He is so much like the old man it's scary. So if I am goin' to stay ahead of him in the race to become Hokage, I need to understand his jutsu. For the finals, give me something nobody has seen from me, short of the advanced rasengan. Anything you can teach me might make that difference."

Two hundred Narutos appeared. 150 had one stone and the other 50 had all three. Yamato yelled, "Hokage-sama didn't order this training. Any demon chakra suppression will cost extra."

Naruto hollered back, "Don't worry. We don't have an urgent deadline, so we won't push so close to the edge. Anybody starts getting frustrated, puffs out. Right guys?" "Right!!"

-- --

Sharinmizu was exhausted. Sakana and two Waterfall-sensei with water swords had him surrounded. He parried the first attack, dodged Sakana's sword and threw her over his hip. The third sword sunk up to the hilt in his back. He fell to his knees on the water and rolled over on his back. "_(pant)_ OK, you got me. _(pant)_ I'm done. _(pant)_ Somebody help me up and we can come back at it tomorrow."

-- --

"Do not feel bad, Hanabi. There is no taijutsu, but mine and Gai-sensei's, as experienced in fighting the Hyuuga gentle fist." Rock Lee picked her up as easily as a kitten and held her at arm's length. "Enjoy the beautiful bloom of youth and train harder until you reach your ultimate goal."

Neji knelt down to her level. "The Hyuuga's strength is also their weakness. Not the eyes, but the arrogance. Lee's speed and skill will bring out the best in the byakugan and the reflexes. The kick to the head will teach a lesson in humility and persistence in being able to get back up and continue fighting. Ready, all right, begin."

-- --

Temari sent a powerful blast of air blades spinning directly at Fu-Ai. Two fans caught the storm and sent it back at Temari from two different directions. She was forced to dodge.

-- --

Udon sat sunning himself in the hospital courtyard with his cast propped up on a stool, looking peaceful to the passing nurse checking up on him. In the shadows across the courtyard Moegi tensed as she sent another genjutsu at him. After 15 seconds he finally broke it. "OOOh, Moegi, that was just vile. What has sensei been teaching you? I used to enjoy practicing with you. If I was tired, I could rest and enjoy a pleasant daydream until you ran out of chakra. Now it is horrid."

Moegi apologized, "Sorry Udon. I'll send a daydream this time so don't fight. Just put up a strong block and I'll see how long I can keep it up against your defense."

-- --

Hotaru's insects buzzed between the forks of a tree, back between her legs, and around Shino before forming a perfect sphere above her head. Shino clapped his hands in appreciation.

-- --

The cup was lifted exposing the dice. "Ah, you lose again my friend."

Oboro jumped up and pulled a knife. "Those dice are crooked or you are jinxing them. I'll teach you to try and cheat me!"

The bouncer only had one arm, but he managed to toss both Mubi and Oboro into the alley at the same time. He was a chunin squad captain retired from the ninja wars. "Get back to the Leaf Village and don't come back. You have an opportunity to participate in the chunin finals and you are blowin' it, boy. Get back to practicin' or they'll tear ya a new one."

As they staggered off, a soft voice came out of the shadows. "Everything under control?"

"Day I need help dealin' with punks like them, I'll lay down in a hole an' pull it in on top o' me. Just wonderin' when you'd show yerself, Kakashi."

Kakashi asked, "Do you have any news?"

"Nah. Couple of Grass lordlings come in complainin' 'bout their top team gettin' thrown in prison, but didn't say nothin' 'bout no Pein, nor Zetsu, nor even who they thinks in charge."

"I appreciate the intelligence you gather here, Masashi."

Masashi put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "It's the least I can do to pay you back, son. Your father was a great man and did a right good thing to save me an' my team, even if the village disagreed."

-- --

Homura Mitokado placed a very large scroll on the ground. Yamato asked, "Councilor-sama, how can we attend you today?"

Homura unrolled the scroll. "It is time that Konohamaru be given part of his grandfather's legacy. This scroll was one of his most prized possessions, handed down for many generations from the time of the first ninjas."

Naruto looked over Konohamaru's shoulder. "Wow. It's a summoning scroll. If it was the old man's, I bet it's for a dragon or tiger or something fierce."

Homura was incensed. "Uzumaki, the greatest Hokage in the history of the Leaf Village should not be addressed thus. This is indeed the summoning scroll of the Third Hokage. I take it Jiraiya or Kakashi has taught you about them."

Naruto bit his thumb and placed his hand on the ground. "Watch Konohamaru. There is someone I never got around to introducing you to. Summoning Jutsu."

The small frog wearing a jacket looked around. "Hi, Naruto. Who we fightin' today. Stick in the mud Homura. Good, always wanted to see someone punch him."

Naruto interrupted before Homura could get more offended. "No, Gamukichi, Konohamaru is learning the Third's Summoning technique. I wanted to show him how to do it."

"Hey Boss. That frog talked. Do they all talk?"

"No, Gamukichi is toad royalty. His father is the toad boss. Remember hearing about that ugly three-headed snake that broke down the village walls. His dad is bigger than the frog that squashed it."

"Amazing!"

Homura was impatient. "Enough blathering with that reptile, we have a jutsu to learn."

Now Gamukichi was upset. "Reptile indeed. I am an amphibian."

Homura continued, "Prick your finger. The scroll must be signed in blood, along with your fingerprints."

"Sarutobi... Grandfather's signature. Does that mean the scroll belongs to me now?"

Homura rolled up the scroll. "Of course not. Only Jonin may possess a summoning scroll or determine who may sign. Otherwise it is kept in safety with the other secret scrolls where it is safe from prying eyes." He glared at Naruto. "Only chunin, and those likely to become chunin are permitted to sign a scroll. Now learn the five handsigns, dab your fingers with blood, and slap the ground."

Konohamaru concentrated. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Poof... The summoning failed. Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. "Remember the water walking. For handstands the chakra builds up in the palm of the hand. Gather the chakra and then push at the last second."

"Summoning Jutsu." This time there was something furry in the smoke.

Naruto was shocked. "A hamster? The Third's summoning was a hamster!"

Gamukichi peered between their legs. "Nah, that's a baby mouse lemur. He's the least member of monkey king Enma's kingdom."

Naruto picked it up. "Well it sure is cute. Look at those big eyes." He held it up to Yamato's face. "Who does that remind you of?"

-- --

Yamato explained, "So, I have a mission and will be gone for the next week. You have your training assignments for the next four days. I wish I could watch your fights, but with so many shinobi tied up with security for the visiting lords and customers, the Hokage had to give me the assignment. She apologizes for disrupting your training."

"Thank you, Yamato-sensei. We are in your debt." Konohamaru bowed.

Naruto would have none of it. "Actually, you are in our debt. You owe us for four days training. Come back here. I want a refund."

**Next: **Chapter 16

The Chunin Finals - Oboro vs. Hanabi Hyuuga


	16. The First Round, Oboro vs Hanabi Hyuuga

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 16

The First Round, Oboro vs. Hanabi Hyuuga

Eight fidgeting genin stood in the center of the arena as the crowd filled the seats. Anko walked behind them trying to get them organized. "Stand up straight. Stop looking around. Face the audience proudly. They are not the show here. You are the main attraction. They have come to see you represent your countries. Do not present them with an unfavorable impression."

Tsunade and Gaara entered the Kage's box. "Kazekage-dono, may I formally welcome you to the Chunin Exam Finals. After the festivities there are many items on which I would desire your advice. Attending us today are my aides, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane."

Gaara nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Many thanks, Hokage-dono, for your kindness. There are indeed many unfortunate activities in the smaller countries upon which I wish to consult your wisdom. I have also been informed about an incident during the second exam involving, I believe, a mutual concern of mine and one of your contestants. May I introduce my chief advisor, Baki, my older brother Kankuro and my sister Temari, who you of course already know and who must now attend to her duties as sensei to our entrant."

Temari bowed, "With your permission, Kazekage, Hokage-sama," and disappeared.

Konohamaru was fidgeting and Moegi was studying her feet. Naruto put hands on their shoulders. "Hey Moegi, I like your hair down."

Konohamaru looked over. "Yeah, why'd ya change?"

Moegi sniffed and looked away. "I got tired of people calling Hanabi and me little girl and stuff all the time. Mom said it would make me look more grown-up. Does it, do ya think? I mean with all these people..."

Naruto said kindly, "It looks great. You two stop worrying. You have a big advantage in going last. After watching three great fights you will be ready to go. I know you will both do your best to win an excellent victory. Then we will cheer the winner with all our hearts in the second round. Now, see that Lord in second row, right below Gaara. Have you ever seen anybody that fat? And look at his wife's hat. No one can see around it."

Tsunade looked around. "Aw, refreshments have arrived. Can we offer you something to drink and a snack?"

The serving girl wore a flowered kimono and traditional white makeup. She served Tsunade and turned away. Tsunade noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Her hand shot out, but the girl was too fast. With kunai out, she rushed at Gaara. Baki was there. He took the knife in his forearm, but grabbed her. Kotetsu's kunai stabbed her hand, making her drop hers. Izumo trussed her up with a water rope.

Baki roared, "What is this? Assassination?"

Somewhere in the crowd came a scream. "Assassins! Assassins in the Hokage's box!" "The Sand is attacking again!" "Traitors."

Tsunade grabbed the headset. "Please remain seated. Everyone is all right. The Kazekage is unharmed. There is no further danger."

Gaara looked passively from where he sat during the entire incident. "Can you explain why my advisor is injured, Lady Hokage-dono."

Tsunade held Baki's arm. "First allow me to heal this wound. I can assure you that..."

Izumo interrupted rudely, "Fifth Hokage, we cannot guarantee we have no responsibility." He pulled back the kimono, exposing a tattoo on her shoulder. "She is ANBU Black Ops."

The ANBU Captain appeared and was immediately faced by Kankuro's puppet. He ignored the puppet and walked over to the girl. "She is indeed ANBU, though I doubt Kazekage-sama was her target. Her name is Yuugao Uzuki. Her lover was Hayate Gekko who was killed before Those finals. She had vowed vengeance and would have had access to files in which we suspected Councilor Baki of the murder."

Baki sighed and put away his kunai. "Do we never stop paying for that stupidity? One death leads to another, which leads to war and more vows of vengeance. Punish her for disobeying orders if you will, but not on my account. If you would jail everyone with reason to want me dead, neither your country nor mine would have enough prison space."

"I remember that boy. Caught me talking to the spy Kabuto. Excellent swordsman, used the Dance of the Crescent Moon. I was sorry to kill him, but it was necessary for the assignment. Now it leads to this. Another life ruined... We should observe the interrogation, but Kankuro and I need to stay here."

Tsunade suggested, "How about the Sand spy? Would he be acceptable? Don't look at me like that. We aren't always incompetent. Izumo, let go of that rope. ANBU can handle her. Go tell Anko to get started before the crowd panics. Then go to section 3 and find the Sand spy and tell him to have the ANBU he knows is watching him to take him to interrogation. Make sure he understands he's not being interrogated. We don't need another scene."

-- --

As Izumo disappeared in a puff of smoke, Anko spoke to the genin, "OK, six of you get out of here before this crowd goes bonkers. We've got to get started."

"Hokage And Kazekage. Honored Lords. Ladies And Gentlemen. Announcing the first match of the Chunin Finals. Oboro... of the Village Hidden in the Rain... versus Hanabi Hyuuga... of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. If you are Ready... Begin!"

In the stands, Hiashi Hyuuga watched his youngest daughter closely. "Hanabi, you must fight well and you must win. Everything depends on you doing well today. If you do not win, I can no longer protect you."

Kiba turned to Hinata, "What's wrong. You are more nervous then you ever were for your own chunin battles."

Behind them a man grumbled, "Can't that dog squat down. How come a dog gets a seat in the first place?"

Shino turned. "Please be quiet. Akimaru is an honored member of our chunin team. You don't want that seat, anyway. There are a lot of beetles crawling underneath it and over your shoes... Good riddance. Thank you, friends." The insects crawled back to Shino.

Hinata tapped her index fingers together nervously. "If she does not win, the shape of her whole life, and mine, could change. Please do your best, little sister."

Oboro sneered, "So, its the little firecracker. If you think I'm going to let you touch me with those tricky fingers of yours, you are an idiot. I would like to keep you around to torture awhile. But I think I'll end this right now." He tossed his umbrella high in the air. "Sprinkling Needles Jutsu!"

Hanabi stood quietly, staring straight at Oboro. The umbrella spun high in the air and began shooting hundreds of needles directly at the small girl. The bleachers screamed for her to run. Suddenly her arms were a blur, moving with impossible speed and flexibility. Flames of chakra from her palms scattered broken needles in a circle surrounding her, except for four unbroken needles which pierced Oboro's right thigh only inches apart. He gasped and fell over.

Naruto yelled over the cheers, "That's Hinata's jutsu. Even Neji can't do it without changing his stance."

Kiba looked at Hinata. "I don't think we need to worry about your little sister."

Hiashi smiled.

Hanabi walked forward. "You I despise. You treat your opponent without proper respect. Your jutsu are sloppy, your chakra control chaotic. One attack failed you, and you cower there in fear. Even those poor, over-matched, Waterfall boys faced their opponents like true shinobi, without fear, and when defeated, accepted their fate with grace."

"We Hyuuga have a reputation for arrogance. It is true, but it is based on superior abilities and not disdain for the abilities of others. Your arrogance is based upon cruelty to those weaker than you and subservience to those stronger. This leaves no room for pride in strength of will or personal accomplishment. Without the force of will you are no real ninja."

Oboro yanked the needles from his thigh and struggled to his feet. "You blabbering sow, I'll teach you respect. Mist Servant Jutsu" He completed handsigns and black clones rose from the ground. Oboro disappeared.

A clone threw a kunai, which Hanabi blocked with hers. Three more black kunai splattered harmlessly. She hacked a clone to pieces and studied it as it oozed back together. She blocked a kunai and let five more splatter harmlessly off her body. The clones were crowding so closely around stabbing her that she could not be seen by the crowd. She blocked a kunai and jumped past the clones three meters right. As the clones gathered she blocked another and jumped three meters forward.

She blocked a last kunai and rushed to a spot where she began to spin furiously. The clones disappeared and only a sphere of spinning chakra remained in the center of the arena. Oboro went bouncing helplessly across the pavement. Hanabi stood on a solitary rock in the center of a hole.

Naruto whooped, "That one is Neji's jutsu. She's amazing."

Oboro struggled to his feet and mumbled, "How?" Hanabi tapped him 64 times. He clumsily tried to hit her, which left him bent over far enough that she had her chance. She slugged him directly on the chin. He landed at Anko's feet.

She nudged him onto his back with her foot. "Since the opponent is unable to continue, I declare the winner of the first match to be Hanabi Hyuuga of the Leaf Village."

**Next: **Chapter 17

The First Round, Naruto vs. Sharinmizu


	17. The First Round, Naruto vs Sharinmizu

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 17

The First Round, Naruto vs. Sharinmizu

The crowd was on its feet applauding the amazing young girl. The loudest cheers came from Hinata jumping up on her seat. "Way to clobber that S.O.B. That's my little sister did that." The whole section of Leaf supporters stood and cheered their congratulations.

Up in the Kage's box, Izumo analyzed the outcome. "I don't believe that comes under the category of 'Gentle Fist'. Something tells me she really didn't like that guy."

Kotetsu replied, "Impressive punch for such a small package. Two advanced Hyuuga techniques, no... three if she was hitting what, 32 or 64 opening points, I couldn't count."

Izumo nodded, "Yeh, and using the Byakugan for almost the whole battle. That shows good chakra reserves. Triangulated on that clone hiding trick pretty quick, but I'm reserving judgment on her planning until I see the next round. How about the other guy?"

"Useless. Half-assed learns a jutsu, uses the jutsu, is shocked when jutsu doesn't work. Game over. I bet he still doesn't understand what he was fighting."

"Agreed."

The medics carried Oboro off the field. Anko stepped forward and gained the audience's attention. "Announcing the second match of the first round. Sharinmizu of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall... against Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Naruto and Sharinmizu had already walked down into the arena together while the medics were at work.

Naruto smiled at his opponent. "I think we started this fight about five weeks ago. Let's us finish it this time."

"That is right," Sharinmizu agreed. "I remember having to walk back out of the woods to find the river again. Don't expect that to happen this time. I have been doing some practicing. So let's get wet."

"Begin!"

Naruto began circling the field at a full run, firing off shuriken at odd intervals. Sharinmizu fired back with a steady stream of water shuriken which seemed to appear out of nowhere. Naruto dodged and produced a dozen clones which charged. The clones were met with a water whip which grew until it formed a spiral which filled half the arena, driving Naruto back. Twice more clones charged only to be annihilated by the whip.

Eighteen more clones. Twelve circled the limits of the whip. Six split into two groups. Running at full speed, one clone was boosted into the air. Halfway to Sharinmizu, a second airborne clone stepped on the first and jumped, forcing the first one into the whip.

Sharinmizu saw the flying Naruto attacking and was forced to turn the whip into a sword to destroy him. Sixteen Narutos attacked with shuriken and kunai. The water sword flashed with desperate speed and deadliness. In the end Sharinmizu stood breathing heavily, but unscathed, facing one Naruto.

Naruto saluted Sharinmizu. "You are very good with that sword, and on dry land, too."

He saluted back. "Yeh, but you don't know how discouraging it is to stab a guy 50 times and not put a scratch on him."

Naruto grinned at that. "Well Sharinmizu-kun, we can't have you getting frustrated. I'm coming myself, this time. Give me your best jutsu." Thirteen Narutos charged.

"Violent Water Wave." Sharinmizu shot a savage jet of water from his mouth striking Naruto directly in the chest and driving him back. One clone survived and caught him before he smashed the wall. When they looked back, Sharinmizu was standing on an oval pond of water which did not drain into the ground. His hands were moving in a long series of seals.

Naruto told himself, "We've seen those signs before. Let's go." As they ran the clone formed a spinning ball of chakra in Naruto's outstretched hand and then dropped back. The water dragon reared up from the pond and launched itself at Naruto. The rasengan hit it flush on the nose and the dragon collapsed into a tidal bore rushing at Sharinmizu. This time he was prepared. With a chop of his hand he sliced the wave in two.

The clone jumped through the opening before Sharinmizu could defend himself and punched him in the face. Six new clones dove into the mud of the receding water and pinned his struggling arms and legs, one on each arm, one on each leg, and one on each hand. Naruto held a kunai to his chest and asked, "You can no longer fight, Sharinmizu-kun. Do you concede?"

Sharinmizu complained, "The whole battle I only hit you once and that didn't even leave a mark. After fighting 70 or so clones, I'm hit once, only once, and I'm left wallowing in my own mud. Of course I'm defeated and everyone knows it. Sensei Anko, I concede." The clones puffed into smoke and Naruto helped him up. "Let me clean up before facing the crowd." He sprayed himself with a stream of water from his hands, then sucked the excess water from his clothes and Naruto's.

An impatient Anko said, "If you are quite ready... His opponent having conceded, the winner is Naruto Uzumaki from the Leaf Village." The crowd cheered. The Waterfall Village clapped proudly behind their leader Shibuki and his cheering genin, Umimaru, Sakana, Himatsu, the bandaged Miytamizu, and Tsurizao who had to threaten the doctors to get released from the hospital for the day.

Izumo mused, "I still don't know about that kid. The power is jonin level, making clone after clone and using the Fourth Hokage's jutsu, not to mention defeating the Akatsuki who almost ripped out our hearts. His tactics during a fight are winners, but I don't see any strategic planning beforehand."

Kotetsu nodded, "To plan that move, he would have to know not only would the rasengan defeat the water dragon, but also kick up a big wave, and that the waterfall guy would cut the wave instead of having to dodge it. Unlikely. Probably just luck and reflexes, not chunin level planning."

"The other kid," Izumo enthused, "cutting the wave. I've never seen that. That dragon was a B-level jutsu for sure. Did you count the hand signs it required. I think it was 54. He did not use it until conditions were perfect. He had a good reserve of water and his opponents had been driven off so he had time to initiate it. I'm going to start practicing the water whip. Any jutsu that can clear a wide field with a limited amount of water has got to be useful."

Kotetsu nodded harder. "Did you see the sword work. Without jutsu, he's chunin just on weapons work. He passes."

--

Kiba said, "There's Choji with that Sai kid. Shikamaru is probably working, but I don't see Ino... or Sakura! She didn't miss Naruto, did she?"

"No," Hinata pointed, "there above the medics entrance. Sakura and Ino are on call for medical emergencies. Shino, there is your cousin and the Sand girl. They're flying!"

**Next: **Chapter 18

The First Round, Hotaru Aburame vs. Fu-Ai


	18. The First Rnd, Hotaru Aburame vs Fu Ai

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 18

The First Round, Hotaru Aburame vs. Fu-Ai

Fu-Ai didn't take the stairs. She jumped over the rail and began to spin, floating slowly down to land on one toe. Hotaru decided that she couldn't use the stairs after that show. Insects swarmed under her and floated her to the ground gently, if a little less elegantly.

Fu-Ai bowed to Anko and to Hotaru. Hotaru, self-consciously, bowed back. Anko smiled at the serious young girls, so alike in potential, so different in personality and jutsu. Fu-Ai was like a spring breeze, moving light and graceful, dancing in the sun. Hotaru seemed dark and private, standing silently, her long coat giving no indication of age or shape or figure. Her long black hair was the only hint of her sex. Well, finding friends must be difficult for someone whose body is home to insects.

Hotaru looked down at her feet and tried to find better traction. "They sure left the arena a mess. The holes are one thing, but all the puddles of water could be hiding hazards." Hotaru muttered. "If I complain all you would do is lecture, 'Do you expect every battlefield to be flat and dry?' " Anko grinned.

Fu-Ai suggested, "Your pardon, Anko-sensei. Perhaps I can somewhat improve our footing." She held her fans outstretched and began to spin on her toes.

In the waiting area, Naruto looked on in wonder. "Man, Sharinmizu. Have you ever seen anyone who could move so gracefully?

_Three Konohamarus steadily held their handstands while bikini-clad Fu-Ai leaped and _

_spun on the water in a feverish Wind Country dance. She jumped with arms and legs _

_spread and was caught parallel to the ground above the heads of three Narutos. (The _

_feel from three different directions of her sweat and steam covered body bothered his _

_sleep that night.) They boosted her above Konohamarus' feet in a somersault and she_

_landed perfectly on a pyramid of Narutos. As the audience which had gathered _

_applauded, the pyramid disappeared into smoke and Naruto caught her in his arms._

"She's beautiful and she moves like Hinata practicing her jutsu."

He agreed, "Yeah, that's for sure. Just don't tell Sakana I said so."

A vortex of wind shot into the sky as a drying breeze flowed over the roof of the stadium and across the field, picking up small puddles and dust and sending it over their heads and away. "There, that is somewhat drier, except for the lovely round koi pond Hyuuga-san created."

Now Anko was really amused. She just hoped the muddy rain didn't land near her apartment. It was time. "The third match of Chunin Exam, Hotaru Aburame of the Village Hidden in the Leaves versus Fu-Ai from the Village Hidden in the Sand. You may begin."

Hotaru charged straight at Fu-Ai. At the last second Fu-Ai pirouetted prettily away and slapped the hand holding the kunai with a closed fan. She leaned away from several shuriken and dodged another charge. She spoke politely, "Your pardon, Aburame-san, but I believe everyone desires to see your insects."

Hotaru answered quietly, "Thank you, Fu-Ai-san for your politeness. Sometimes people are not polite to me, so I have grown to treasure politeness in others. Other than my teammates and my teachers, there are few people outside my family with whom I have had a polite conversation. To be honest, I also treasure this chance to have the whole village acknowledge me and am not in any hurry for it to end."

-- --

_Four year old Hotaru on the playground. _

_Kiba- "Mommy. She has bugs on her. Why does she have bugs on her?"_

_Five year old Hotaru in a restaurant._

_Hotaru (crying)- "I want a cookie, why can't I have a cookie now?"_

_Waitress- "Sir, if your daughter can't control those insects you will have to leave. _

_The health inspector will close us down."_

_In the flower shop._

_Ino- "Mommy! She touched the flowers and now they have bugs on them."_

_Ino's mom- "Hush sweetie. It's all right. Mrs. Aburame will take care of them before _

_they leave."_

_At school._

_Girl- "Gross. There's a bug crawling on her rice ball. We're not setting with you."_

-- --

"However, I haven't been just fooling around. After every rush, I have dropped off a swarm of insects. Each shuriken had a slight scent applied which has drawn more insects. By now you are completely surrounded by my destruction bugs. You see, my little queen has been hiding in your clothes since the first attack. If you try to move quickly they will swarm you and eat all your chakra. Your only option is to surrender or be destroyed."

"Again I beg your pardon, Aburame-san." Fu-Ai apologized. "I must again contradict you. There is one more option I believe you have not considered." She began to spin. Wind blew up her kimono causing all her clothes to expand out like a puffer fish. When she felt a small speck on the wind, she flashed a fan, sending a gale at Hotaru.

The destruction bugs immediately swarmed Hotaru, leading to much loud cursing, waving of arms, and frantic hand signs. She finally held her hand, covered with angry squirming bugs, above her head. "Gently, my lovelies, easy. The little queen is OK. Here she is." More harshly, "I will never forgive you turning my own insects against me. You will pay. Swarm!!"

Fu-Ai was completely covered in bugs. Slowly she began to turn, and a breeze started blowing. She spun and a dust storm filled the arena. She became a blur and the gale encircled the stands, blowing the Hokage's hat, and everyone else's except Gaara's, out of the stadium.

Fu-Ai stood quietly as the screaming began in the audience. "EEEk bugs." "Hey, something bit me." "No, they're destruction bugs." "Get it off me. I hate insects."

Shino was clearing the insects from his section and trying to calm the crowd. "Don't worry, people. They aren't dangerous one or two at a time. If you get bit, I have a cream to stop the itch." Around the stadium other Aburame clan members could be seen with dark clouds around their heads, which soon settled in the trees around the arena.

Hotaru was desperately attempting to call her insects back, but Fu-Ai interrupted. "Aburame-san, I cannot allow you to mount another attack. You are defenseless. Surrender."

Hotaru answered with shuriken and tried to run for the safety of the trees and her insects. Fu-Ai knocked down the stars with a gust of wind and did a quick jutsu with both fans, "Cutting Whirlwind Technique". Just short of the trees, the whirlwind trapped Hotaru and spun her into the air. Temporary wind blades sliced through her clothes and gashed her skin in multiple places.

She was thrown to the ground and Fu-Ai was kneeling beside her with a needle at her throat. "Aburame-san, I urge you again to surrender."

"No." The yellow scorpion slipped out of her jacket and stung the hand holding the needle. The needle skewered the giant bug and was back at the throat with it still wriggling in its death spasms. Fu-Ai's soft, sweet voice was harsh and ugly. "OHHHH, you bitch. No more bugs. If I get stung again, I rip out your carotid artery. Now quit."

"Yes, I surrender."

"The Winner is Fu-Ai of the Sand Village."

At Anko's signal, Sakura jumped over the wall and rushed to the girls. She quickly checked Hotaru's vitals. "You'll be fine. The wounds aren't deep and no arteries were hit. What did you do to her?"

She used one good hand to rummage through her pouch for a vial and a small jar. "Deathstalker scorpion. Here. Inject her forearm and the cream is good for bites."

Fu-Ai was on her knees, holding her hand to her chest and moaning softly. Ino grabbed Fu-Ai's swollen hand and held it firmly by the wrist as she ran blue chakra over it. "Sensei, I haven't been able to stop the swelling, and the poison is spreading. What caused this wound?"

Sakura popped the end off the needle. "Scorpion stinger. Fu-Ai, focus now. This is Aburame anti-venom. It will keep the poison from spreading, but we need to get the swelling down. There. Ino, I need clean water and a basin, stat." Ino grabbed a medic and they ran back to the stadium infirmary.

Sakura searched the inside of Fu-Ai's elbow for the correct spot and shot chakra from her index finger. "That should block the pain."

Fu-Ai stopped shaking, but she continued to sweat heavily. "You are Sakura-sensei, the doctor who defeated Sasori of the Red Sands with Chiyo-basama."

"It was my great honor to fight alongside the Sand hero Chiyo. However, I am not a doctor. I am only a healer apprentice to Tsunade-sama. My only honor is having Ino call me sensei."

"And it only happens when there is something I really need to learn." Ino set down the basin of water. Sakura took a handful of water and held it over the wound. A thin stream of yellow venom flowed upward into the clean water. Sakura changed the water and repeated the jutsu.

Fu-Ai stopped sweating. "Might I inquire whether this is the same healing which saved the life of my Sensei's brother, Kankuro-senpai."

Sakura was finally smiling. "This was much easier. The venom did not get near any organs. And we are done. Can you stand? We need to go work more on the swelling if you are going to fight the next round, and we can stop those bites from itching. Student, pick up the trash."

Ino stuck out her tongue.

**Next: **Chapter 19

The First Round, Moegi vs. Konohamaru


	19. The First Round, Moegi vs Konahamaru

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 19

The First Round, Moegi vs. Konohamaru

"The fourth battle of the first round is Moegi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves versus Konohamaru of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Anko looked at the two youngsters. Rough fighting your teammate for the first time. We'll see if they can go all out against each other. "Begin."

Konohamaru was faster. "Split Earth Palm." Moegi barely jumped aside before the fissure knocked her down. Two shuriken gave her a little time so she was ready when the next crack came at her. During the jump she completed her genjutsu. Konohamaru was caught while his hands were still on the pavement.

' ' ' He knelt in the dark. No light. No sound. No touch. No smell. No taste. This was

' ' ' unlike any gen Moegi had ever used on him before. He was lost. Someone,

' ' ' somewhere, once told him...

_Yamato had them sit on the training field._

_Yamato- "There are hundreds of different genjutsu. At the advanced stage, they tend to _

_blend together, but for our purposes they can be divided into four types. First is_

_Contact Genjutsu where you actually touch the target. Konohamaru, an_

_example?"_

_Konohamaru- "Moegi's Sleep jutsu."_

_Yamata- "Right. They are often 'D' class, short duration and don't require much chakra. _

_Second are Sensory Genjutsu, normally eye or sound techniques, but touch and _

_smell are possible. Probably even taste. Naruto?"_

_Naruto- "Kakashi's sharingan, and there was a Sound gal who had a flute and almost_

_caught Shikamaru."_

_Yamata- "OK. These are all high level and very chakra intensive. Very difficult for any_

_person to break. Third are Illusionary Genjutsu. Everything seems normal, but_

_the senses misperceive the environment. It can be as small as a reworded sign or _

_a clone, as specific as a murdered comrade, or as broad as a forest where there is_

_really a desert. Very convenient for making you walk off a cliff. Konohamaru?"_

_Konohamaru- "Going in to the first test there a bunch of people waiting to go up a stairs_

_which wasn't there and what looked like a room was the real stairs."_

_Yamata- "Hunh. Someone's having fun. They used to just change the room number. _

_These use relatively little chakra, even when covering a large area, but are easy to break with a dispel technique once recognized, if you have proper chakra control. _

_The last are the Mind Attack Genjutsu, which you say is Moegi's specialty. They _

_involve placing visions in another person's mind, at the extreme, completely _

_paralyzing the opponent. The chakra requirements depend on distance, number_

_of minds attacked, strength of the person attacked, and complexity of the vision."_

_Naruto- "To break a sensory or mind attack genjutsu you need to either be strong enough _

_to disrupt the attacker's chakra flow, or have a teammate shake you out of it."_

_Konohamaru- "I'm doomed. I've never broke Moegi until she got too tired to continue. I_

_doubt they will let you stand out there and poke me with a stick."_

_Naruto- "Maybe... We need to go see TenTen's dad, Kyougu."_

' ' 'A stick. I had a stick. Where?

Konohamaru slowly raised his left arm and spread the fingers on his glove. A needle snapped out. He slammed it into his thigh. He rolled to the right away from the approaching Moegi. A quick jutsu and rock shuriken drove her back.

Izumo asked, "How do you judge this?"

Kotetsu thought awhile. "Hard to judge strength in a genjutsu battle. I do know how difficult it is to physically dispel a gen you are caught in. Hunh, stabbing himself. Tough."

Konohamaru used his right hand to feel the blood on his leg. He slapped the ground with his hand and a spider monkey appeared. Moegi was shocked to see Konohamaru use a summoning, but immediately switch targets. The monkey circled the field, easily dodging the shuriken. She wasn't taken by surprise when another fissure came at her. A quick series of hand signs and Konohamaru was caught again.

' ' ' The rock rolled away and the crushed body of Udon sat up and pulled a kunai.

' ' ' Konohamaru turned to run, but a boy with a scarf around a neck tilted at an

' ' ' impossible angle was in his way. Uphill, Asuma and Grandfather, blood dripping  
' ' ' from their mouths, had weapons drawn. Downhill, indistinct, the barely

' ' ' remembered sight of mother and father.

"Ow. Who told you to bite my ear?"

The spider monkey chittered back at him proudly from his shoulder. Before they could do anything more than throw a kunai, Moegi had them both.

' ' ' The Forest of Death. Good, no dead friends around. "Did you hear something

' ' ' moving around those trees?" The monkey chittered worriedly. Out of the shadows

' ' ' came a giant white tiger, then another, then a third. Konohamaru could not remember

' ' ' how to jump. The tigers circled slowly. Boy and monkey stood frozen as tigers

' ' ' stopped and stared. The largest tiger reared up and leaped. The monkey screamed

' ' ' and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The monkey's tail slashed Konohamaru's eyes as it disappeared. He dove to the right and aimed all the shuriken he had left at Moegi. She was too slow and too close to dodge them all as two struck her in the side. Konohamaru disappeared. Moegi laughed, "I'm the last person in the world you can try an Invisibility Jutsu on. I know your chakra so well it's like a tattered old storybook you read twenty times. Why did you think you never snuck into the girl's locker room when I was around?"

_Ten year old Konohamaru being punched by Sakura wearing a towel. Moegi in a towel stands there laughing._

_Eleven year old Konohamaru being pummeled by Ino wearing underwear. Moegi in a swim suit stands there laughing._

Her kunai clanked off the empty air. Konohamaru, kunai in hand, appeared halfway through the charge. Again, the hand signs.

' ' ' He stood in the rain, crying, wearing black like all the other Leaf shinobi.

' ' ' Iruka-sensei put an arm around his shoulder...

' ' ' "Noooooo!! I won't watch this again!!"

The genjutsu broke. Konohamaru tackled Moegi and they rolled over and over, finally ending up against a pile of rubble. Konohamaru was straddling her and pinned her shoulders with his hands. The sweaty, exhausted girl looked up affectionately, a lock of hair covering one eye. She smiled sweetly and softly said, "Konohamaru... Confusion." His eyes crossed and a vacant smile blanked his face. He never felt the tap on his shoulder as he went to sleep and fell on top of Moegi.

Anko walked over and cocked her head to look at the pile. "Are you still with us?"

"Yes. I don't think I have enough energy to get out from under. Can you roll him, gently please?"

Anko helped Moegi stand. "Ladies and gentlemen, her opponent being unable to continue, the winner of the fourth fight of the first round is Moegi of the Hidden Leaf Village. There will now be an intermission while the field is repaired and the contestants prepare for the semi-finals."

The audience applauded politely. Kotetsu sympathized, "Oh, too bad. The crowd can't appreciate the effort those two went to. Personally, I think they both improved tremendously since the preliminaries."

Izumo nodded, "To think that kid was strong enough to do a summoning. A monkey. I never saw it, but someone once told me the Third could summon the Monkey King. I bet they gave him his Grandfather's scroll. Still, he handled it well. The Earth Split and Rock Shuriken were textbook. The invisibility was surprising, but seemed useless against her."

"Can she sense chakra or something else?" Kotetsu wondered. "I wish we could see inside their minds, because from the way he reacted, she was doing something more than she did to that Waterfall kid who just had blank stares. She was able to fire gen after gen, but in the end she was about out of chakra, while he was still ready to fight."

"Yea. I doubt an hour will be long enough for her to recover. This next round could be bloody if she can't get a quick knock-out on Fu-Ai. All in all, they both need to grow a little more," Izumo concluded.

-- --

Konohamaru stood up and waved the stretchers away. He helped Moegi as they walked out of the arena under their own power.

**Next: **Chapter 20

Intermission


	20. Intermission

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 20

Intermission

Ebisu met them at the door. He scooped Moegi up and carried her into the infirmary. "I am so proud of you both. You showed a true Will of Fire. Moegi, you rest and let the doctors fix you up. I'll come get you before the end of intermission so we can plot something out for the Sand girl."

Moegi pleaded, "Konohamaru, are you OK?"

Konohamaru reassured her, "Yea, sorry about the shuriken. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. Sensei though, we're going outside and discuss the nasty stuff he's been teaching you. You beat her good, Moegi. I am counting on you to win."

Outside Konohamaru worried, "She doesn't have anything left, Ebisu. How can she fight that gal that just destroyed Hotaru. I'm worried."

Ebisu patted him on the shoulder. "She is stronger than you know. I have a strategy plotted for the next battle which could give her an advantage. But if it goes bad and she gets caught in a whirlwind, I will make sure she knows to surrender. If she gives up, Anko will make sure she doesn't get hurt."

He went on, "But look at you with blood running out your ear and stabbing yourself. Why have the monkey bite you, and how did you learn summoning anyhow? No, tell me tomorrow. Right now you need to get healed and go back to the waiting area to watch the next fight. But first I have a top-secret assignment for you."

Konohamaru was eager. "Top Secret, wow."

Ebisu was serious. "This message is for you alone and can never be told to anyone, especially Naruto. What I have to say is: You got much stronger, much faster, learning from Naruto, than you ever could have with me teaching you for a month."

"I'll never tell, promise, but when you see how I train now, I'll amaze you."

-- --

"Kazekage-dono, might I serve you?"

"Hokage-dono, the gesture is appreciated, but completely unnecessary. I trust your people. Ahh, the Leaf Village does have an advantage in living so close to the Land of Tea. Our traders cannot find anything half so good. I have learned enough about the people of your village to understand your great desire for peace, as well as your great will in battle."

Tsunade took a sip. "That, at least, I can remedy. Izumo, please provide Baki-san with Jirocho Wasabi's contact information in Degarashi Port . He will be able to provide you with this special blend... Temari's student is quite talented."

Gaara nodded. "I believe she will be able to give Naruto-kun an excellent battle. She has learned the lesson which I only learned from Naruto. To be really strong, you must have the will to protect your friends... and your village."

_The tiny, black haired woman was preparing breakfast._

_Hui-Fen- "Where are you going on your overnight training, Fu-Ai-chan?" _

_Fu-Ai- "We are just going on a one-night survival exercise in the eastern badlands, _

_Mama, since Sensei is not back from Konoha yet."_

_Hui-Fen- "You must take care and remember your training. There are many dangers in_

_the desert."_

_Fu-Ai- "Papa, will you tell Mama I've only lived here my whole life. I'm almost _

_fifteen and I'll be a chunin soon. I can certainly take a walk in the sand,_

_especially with Shigama and Sekaiji along. I just hope some bandit tries to do_

_something to us."_

_The tall, blond shinobi took a drink of tea._

_Hachiro- "Listen to your Mother. She has never given me any but good advice. I am on_

_skywatch next shift. Where are you assigned today, Dear?"_

_Hui-Fen- "Captain Yuura-san needs me on the front gate. He said there was some sort _

_of alert. I must go. No, Wan-chan, you can't have Mama's fans. Fu-Ai-chan, _

_take care of Wan and remember to leave in time to drop her at the sitter's."_

_Fu-Ai- "Geesh, Mama. Almost a chunin and I'm stuck babysitting a four year old brat."_

_-- --_

_Hui-Fen- "Captain Yuura. Two in Akatsuki clothing are approaching. Shall I take my_

_squad...? Captain is that blood? Are you inj...?"_

_The kunai sliced her throat._

_-- --_

_The shinobi scans the sky with binoculars. Far off, a strange white bird soared as_

_Hachiro tries to decide what it could be. An odd white spider jumps on the head _

_of the sky watcher. An explosion shakes the building._

_-- --_

_Fu-Ai- "Sakaiji, what is it? Sandstorm northwest? No, the wind isn't right. Shigama, what do you think of this low cloud Sakaiji spotted."_

_Shigama- "Don't know. Too many flashes and too weak for lightning."_

_Fu-Ai- "You say it's almost the direction of the Village. Map. We're here on this high_

_hill... That cloud, damn, that cloud is over the Village! We break camp and _

_travel by moonlight. Lucky it is almost a full moon. Leave tents and everything _

_but water and weapons. I don't care about losing points for wasting equipment..._

_Something is happening at home and I think Kazekage is fighting."_

_-- --_

_Shigama- "Yeh, I see it. Junk all over the place 'nd a trail goin' east. Could be a body."_

_Fu-Ai- "That one piece looks like a puppet. That's Kankuro's clothes! Come On."..._

_Fu-Ai- "Senpai, are you all right? He acts like he's poisoned."_

_Shigama- "Let's get the cruds what did dis."_

_Fu-Ai- "No. Protect Sensei's brother. I'm fastest. I'll go for help."_

_-- --_

_Fu-Ai- "Captain. We found Kankuro badly injured in the desert. Hurry, I can lead _

_you directly to him."_

_Matsuri- "Captain, we have to tell her. We were attacked and Kazekage-sama was _

_taken while defending us. During the attack your parents..."_

_Fu-Ai- "Gaara... Mama... Papa?"_

_Matsuri- "Your parents died protecting the Village."_

_Fu-Ai- "WAN... Where's Wan?"_

_Matsuri- "I don't know. They took some children to the school. Go find your sister. We_

_ will take care of Kankuro and Gaara."_

_-- --_

_Matsuri- "So we brought Kankuro back, but nobody can stop the poison. The rest of_

_the rescue team followed Gaara, but they haven't been heard from, either. How_

_are you and Wan doing?"_

_Fu-Ai- "Wan-chan sits and cries. She does not understand where Mama is. _

_Matsuri-kun, the last thing I said to them was so childish and rude. I complained _

_about watching Wan, my own sister, my family. I was so selfish. Never will I be_

_rude again to my important people. I will protect them with my life like_

_Kazekage-sama and Mama and Papa."_

_-- --_

_Fu-Ai- "Your pardon. Who are that boy in orange and the kunoichi with pink hair who_

_saved Gaara-sama, Matsuri-chan?"_

_Matsuri- "They are friends from Konoha. The girl is the doctor who saved Kankuro_

_from the poison. Oh, Gaara is sitting up. I'm moving closer."_

_Fu-Ai (alone)- "Someday I shall meet those heroes and thank them for what they have _

_done today, Mama."_

"Konohamaru, they let you out already?" Naruto clapped him on the back.

"Yeah, the only thing was that darn monkey bit my ear. The leg doesn't hurt at all from the needle jab. Kyougu does beautiful work. The glove worked perfect."

"Moegi is resting until the next round. I'm worried 'cause she don't recover that quick. I'm not even that tired, but all that genjutsu gives me a headache. Next time I'll let Moegi practice her sick jutsus on you. She'd probably drive you wild and you'd destroy the village."

Naruto stared. "Why Konohamaru, are you jealous of Moegi for beating you?"

"Nah, it's not that. It's just that it's not fair."

"What?"

"She used Sexy Jutsu on me and didn't even have to transform or make a clone."

Naruto nodded knowingly. "Yep. They can sure do that to you."

**Next:** Chapter 21

First Semi-Final


	21. First Semi Final

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 21

First Semi-Final

"And now, for your enjoyment, the first semi-final battle. Hanabi Hyuuga of the Village Hidden in the Leaves... against... Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Anko's announcement received thunderous applause. Many in the audience remembered the fight between Neji and Naruto and wanted to see if it was a fluke. Rumor was that Hanabi was an even greater genius than her cousin, and her last battle had simply confirmed that opinion. Many remembered that recently Hyuuga won two tournaments in a row and seemed invincible. "Begin."

Two hundred clones appeared immediately and quickly encircled Hanabi. Half jumped high in the air. The rest charged from ground level. As one, they each threw two shuriken and and a kunei. Whirling arms and flashing hands deflected six hundred weapons, many of which exploded clones. When the smoke cleared, fewer than eighty were left. Hanabi was untouched.

As the clones charged they started a conversation. "Well, Hanabi, it appears that" (poof) "you are" (poof) "every bit as talented" (poof) "as Neji and Hinata." (poof)

She turned slightly, coincidently so that the only Hyuuga in the stands able to see her lips were Hiashi, Neji and Hinata. "Thank you, Naruto-senpai. You have been a great influence in my life. When I was young, I assumed my life was preordained. My sister was weak and I would be chosen to lead the main house, as was my right. Then you defeated Neji and my world collapsed. I knew there was no such thing as destiny."

_Neji- "Your destiny is to lose to me. There's no doubt."_

_Naruto- "We won't know until it's over... Thinking that destiny is all decided because of_

_that is a huge mistake... There's no way I'll lose to a coward who's always_

_whining about destiny."_

_Neji- "People are born burdened under a destiny they cannot oppose..."_

_Naruto- "I don't know about this Hyuuga destiny or hatred or whatever, but if it's too_

_much for you, then... when I become Hokage, I'll CHANGE THE HYUUGA."_

A clone stopped just outside Hanabi's reach. "Then you were wrong about more than one thing. Hinata is not weak. She is as strong as anyone I know."

Hinata bit her finger. Kiba jumped. "What? Did something happen? I didn't see anything."

The clones resumed the attack. Hanabi admitted, "I know now. That is half of the problem. I love my sister. I don't want anything to happen to her... or me."

"So what's" (poof) "the other half?" (poof)

"After your fight with Neji, I decided that you were the one... I'm going to marry." Hinata squealed, then choked. Neji pounded her on the back.

(poof) (poof) (poof) (poof) (poof) (poof) (poof) (poof) (poof) (poof) (poof) (poof)

The clone screamed, "Now Just One Darn Minute! I may be as brave and pervy as the next guy, but if you think I'm going to have Hiashi and the whole Hyuuga Clan after me for messing around with the eleven year old daughter of the Main family, you are as crazy as all the rest of 'em."

Hanabi made a sour face. "Oh yuck. You are pervy. Not now silly. Besides Hinata is the one who is in love with you."

"Whaaaat??" (poof) (poof) (poof) (poof) (poof) (poof) (poof) (poof) (poof) (poof) (poof) (poof)

Hinata squealed and bit her finger until it bled. Kiba and Shino stared at her. "What??"

The clones were forgetting to even try to fight. "Stop that!!" (poof) "What are you talking about?" (poof) "When?" (poof) "What do you?" (poof) "OK, enough." (poof) "What's this about something happening to you two?" (poof)

"It's not that Father doesn't love Sister. I was always his favorite. Until you and Neji, he never even looked for strength in her. When she started completing difficult assignments, he was proud, but he did not acknowledge her. When she not only passed the chunin exam, but won the tournament, he did not even acknowledge her at the Hyuuga victory party." A tear ran down Hinata's cheek.

The clones were perplexed. "Why? To have a father" (poof) "and not be" (poof) "acknowledged." (poof) "Why would he not?" (poof)

"Because of me. If he acknowledges Hinata as a worthy shinobi and heir, I will be sealed." Hinata was openly crying. Kiba had an arm around her shoulder, without understanding. Akimaru whined.

The clones finally understood. "You mean that bird cage" (poof) "tattoo thingy." (poof)

"Yes, the Bird In A Cage Curse Seal. The reason I received permission to take the chunin exam at eleven was that if I am not a chunin before age twelve, the elders will force Father to acknowledge Hinata and I will be sealed. If I win he can continue to pretend he is not sure she is worthy and protect us both for a while longer." Hiashi dropped the byakugan and put his head in his hands.

"Geesh Hanabi." (poof) "I swear" (poof) "when I become Hokage," (poof) " I'll change the Hyuuga." (poof) "In case you haven't noticed, you defeated 199 clones in hand to hand combat. I think the crowd has had enough of a show. Prepare to defend yourself." (poof)

Hanabi scanned the arena for traps. Naruto stood alone, his chakra network charged full now that all the clones had returned, red chakra suppressed but still visible behind its seal. A clone appeared and started spinning chakra in his hand. Hanabi took a pose, arms spread front and back. Blue chakra became visible around both.

The clone stood still while Naruto yelled "Rasengan" and charged.

Hanabi began to turn and screamed, "Kaiten, Heavenly Spin," becoming a blur.

Ultimate weapon, unstoppable chakra, against ultimate defense, designed to knock away chakra. The explosion was immense, forcing Anko to retreat. Hanabi went bouncing backwards. Naruto was blasted past the clone and smashed a hole a meter deep in the arena wall. The clone puffed.

Hanabi staggered to her feet and ran to where the smoke from the clone still lingered. She spoke loud enough for the stunned audience to hear. "You are defeated, Naruto-kun. You cannot continue after sustaining that amount of damage. I do not wish to injure you further."

He coughed up blood. "You Hyuuga (cough) always want me to quit too soon." He exploded in smoke.

Hanabi spun around, byakugan straining. "Replacement, no. A shadow clone with 100 chakra. Impossible. Where?" Two hands grabbed her ankles and dragged her underground. Shocked, only her head showing she looked up at Naruto. "Earth jutsu. When? You are not even dirty. You were hidden the whole fight!"

He knelt down. "You see, as much as Yamato-sensei tried, he couldn't teach me much Earth jutsu. Never did make a real rock shuriken. There was one thing I was good at."

_Yamato- "Konohamaru, where did Naruto go to?"_

_Konohamaru- "He said he was going to practice the Groundhog Technique inside the _

_cliff, but it has been awful long. I'm starting to get worried."_

_Yamato- "Maybe you better go find him. People new to going underground can become_

_disoriented and panic. He could be lost or in trouble. Come get me if you need_

_help."_

_Soon Konohamaru came walking out of the cliff carrying Naruto._

_Yamato- "What happened? Is he hurt? Did something happen?"_

_Konohamaru (disgusted)- "He went in there and went to sleep."_

_Naruto didn't wake until Konohamaru dropped him onto the ground._

"Maybe it is all the holes I've been pounded into or something, but I was completely comfortable underground. So do you want to try wiggling out of there some more, or do you give up?"

Hanabi looked away, eyes moist. "I'm beat. Sensei, he beat me. I'm sorry Father. I'm sorry Hinata. I couldn't defeat Naruto-kun, and now it's over."

Naruto lifted her out of the ground and up into his arms. "Just put your face in my shoulder. 'A shinobi never shows his tears'."

Anko announced, "His opponent having surrendered, the winner of the first semi-final match is Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

To thunderous applause, Naruto carried the exhausted child-shinobi off in his arms.

-- --

Kotetsu shook his head. "OK, when I'm wrong, I'm wrong. That kid had it all worked out ahead of time. All those clones were nothing but a distraction to lead her into an ambush."

Izumo agreed. "That was some type of super-clone to survive that explosion. And who taught him Earth Jutsu?"

-- --

He waved Sakura and Ino away and bent his head to where his mouth was hidden from almost the whole crowd. "This is only one setback. Don't give up hope yet. Think of what the crowd saw. You won the first fight easily. You knocked down 600 weapons in three or four seconds, including over 100 sent back to the opponents. You defeated an army of 202 clones in hand-to-hand combat. You overcame the Fourth Hokage's jutsu, which most of the crowd had only ever heard of. And you lost to an ambush most chunin would never expect. I think the lords will want you as a chunin. It doesn't hurt that being a Hyuuga, they already think you should be elite."

Hanabi lifted her head from his shoulder. "Thank you, Naruto-kun, I'm such a child. I will continue to have hope until the day I am sealed. If that is my fate, I will face it as a shinobi, without tears. It's just... sometimes I feel like a little girl who should be playing dolls and tea parties. Tomorrow I will be a warrior again."

Hinata raised her chin, tears still running from her eyes. "Thank you, Naruto-kun, for your wise words. I too shall never give up hope for myself and my little sister."

Kiba had enough. He jumped up. "Naruto! What do you mean? What is he saying? What IS going on, Hinata?!"

**Next: **Chapter 22

Second Semi-Final


	22. Second Semi Final

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 22

Second Semi-Final

Sakura took Hanabi from Naruto's arms and laid her in the hospital bed. After a quick check she nodded to her student. "She isn't injured. She just drained too much chakra using the byakugan continuously. She can go watch the finals after resting awhile. Ino, please heal her bruises and strains and make her comfortable while I go check Naruto."

Outside in the hall... "Sakara, I really don't need any..."

She frowned. "I know that. You didn't even take part in the fight except for using huge amounts of chakra, which you never worry about." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sakura! What? Why? Uhh, thank you. Can I ask what that was for, and can I have another?"

Now she smiled. "No. That was for being so nice to a young girl who has a crush on you. I don't need Hinata's eyes to see what was going on, even if I don't know what you were talking about. But I do know your rasengan. That explosion wasn't nearly big enough if a full power rasengan met an equal amount of chakra."

"Now, Sakura, I wouldn't go easy on anybody. If the explosion was any stronger, the clone wouldn't survive and my plan would fail. I would look like a coward hiding underground and winning by overpowering an eleven year old."

"Remember our first exam. I beat Neji, but Shikamaru got Chunin. For me to be acknowledged for more than the fox's power, I got to show I can plan like Shikamaru. So the best thing for me is to let Sharinmizu and Hanabi show all their jutsu, then make them do what I need them to do to show off mine. See, I was doing that all just for myself."

"So you refrained from hurting anybody and helped them show their best abilities for your own selfish purposes. Of course." She grabbed his chin and gave him a kiss on the other cheek. "Like I would believe that. Now go cheer Moegi."

Anko had the audience's attention. "For our final semi-final match we have two kunoichi... Fu-Ai from the Village Hidden in the Sand... against Moegi... of the Village Hidden in the Leaves... Begin."

Moegi tossed five kunai and retreated to a spot in front of a large hole Hanabi had made. When the expected blast of wind came she dove safely into the hole. The second the gale subsided, Moegi was up with her handsigns completed.

' ' ' Fu-Ai walked along side a stream flowing through a wide grassland. A cool breeze wafted

' ' ' the smell of wildflowers waving in the sun. As she walked... something was wrong.

' ' ' Why was she in the grass? She belonged in...

' ' ' "Fu-Ai." Someone was calling her. It looked like... Was that Naruto-kun calling her?

' ' ' Naruto-chan wanted her. Naru... But Naruto didn't belong to the...

' ' ' "Fu-Ai." It was Gaara-sama. The kazekage wanted her... That's stupid. If there was

' ' ' anyone he liked it was Matsuri of the Sand... Sand... I remember.

Fu-Ai flashed out her left fan and spun on her toes. Five meters away, Moegi had to somersault backwards out of the danger zone. Fu-Ai spotted her and fired the right fan, sending her rolling in the dirt. From her knees, Moegi sent the next genjutsu.

' ' ' As she watched, the beautiful stream dried up. The grass withered and died. A hot,

' ' ' parched wind blew away the ashes that remained. Out of the dry creek bed scuttled a

' ' ' scorpion, a sickly yellow color, bordering on fluorescent green. She tried to back away,

' ' ' but another squeezed out of a crack in the broken desert floor. She was surrounded.

' ' ' Out of the dry creek, a huge scarlet shape emerged. The scarlet and gold banded tail

' ' ' waved a giant stinger oozing green slime at eye height.

' ' ' The stinger flashed forward stabbing her in the back of the right hand. The burning

' ' ' hand dropped the fan. She clutched her hand to her chest and fell to her knees.

' ' ' Fluorescent yellow scorpions leaped on her. They were in her hair, under her kimono,

' ' ' covering her face and they were stinging. NO!

Fu-Ai rejected the genjutsu. She lashed out with the closed fan in her left hand, catching Moegi on the left cheek sending her skidding face first. Fu-Ai staggered to her feet and began launching barrage after barrage of left handed windstorms at the scrambling Moegi. "DEMON SPAWN! Sewer rat-eating sand snake! I'll blow you back to the Joy House where you were whelped!" She reeled back to her fan lying in the dust and fell back to her knees. "Evil, evil, evil." She physically pried her right hand away from her chest and forced her fingers open. "Such wicked kunoichi the Leaf produces. Wicked bugs and wicked nightmares."

Her eyes never left Moegi across the arena, hands on her knees, panting heavily, blood running down her sweat and dirt covered cheek. She was finally able to wield her right fan. Then Moegi disappeared. Fu-Ai jumped up and spun around. Nowhere. "Is this another genjutsu? No, it feels completely different. I'm still here. My hand aches just the same. She can't turn invisible. Illusion then. Careful."

Konohamaru whooped, "That's mine! I taught her invisibility. Go get her, Moegi!"

Her fans moved slowly back and forth, sensing the air around her. She never saw nor heard the shuriken headed for her back, but her fans felt them. A quick gust of wind sent them wide. Wind blades fired in the direction they came from. Moegi appeared to the crowd out of nowhere, rolling away from the attack. Before Fu-Ai could re-aim, she was on her feet with her handsigns complete.

' ' ' The desert again. No bugs, no snakes. She knows I will break that immediately. Just

' ' ' a dark cloud moving fast towards her. The sandstorm enveloped Fu-Ai. Fu-Ai spread

' ' ' her arms wide and shouted, "Finally, a mistake." She began to spin rapidly, the dust

' ' ' enveloping her. The dust storm became a whirlwind with her in the middle. The

' ' ' cyclone rose and lifted above her head. The cyclone struck Moegi.

Fu-Ai spread her arms wide and shouted, "Finally, a mistake." She began to spin rapidly, the dust enveloping her. The dust storm became a whirlwind with her in the middle. The cyclone rose and lifted above her head. The cyclone struck Moegi.

Moegi was lifted into the air. Keeping the whirlwind spinning with her left fan, Fu-Ai rummaged in her supply pouch with her balky right hand. She brought out a roll of wire and tossed it into the windstorm. The wire wrapped around Moegi, pinning her arms and legs as the storm lifted her high above the stadium.

The cyclone flipped her upside down and began to speak in Fu-Ai's sweet voice. "Moegi-san, I humbly beg your forgiveness for my intemperate words earlier. I was overwrought. I understand that you were merely attempting to fight with the weapons at your disposal. I should not have blamed you for my own weakness. Please accept my apologies."

Moegi agreed. "No offense taken. Anybody can get 'overwrought'. So just let me down and we can keep going."

Fu-Ai demurred. "It would give me great pleasure, Moegi-kun. However it is too dangerous to allow you to approach me. Therefore you must hang there by your feet until I run out of chakra. Should I somehow go into another trance, you will fall 100 meters onto your head, with deeply regretted consequences. If you please, you might take this opportunity to surrender."

Moegi grumped. "I might as well, Anko-sensei. I'm out of chakra anyhow. I couldn't give a chipmunk a daydream about acorns." The storm gently set her down and the wire partially unwrapped itself. "That wasn't much of a threat. If you dropped me Anko would've caught me."

Anko looked noncommittally into the audience. "Her opponent having surrendered... the winner of the second semi-final match... is Fu-Ai of the Sand Village..."

The medics placed Moegi on a stretcher. She ran fingers through her hair. "I'll never get these knots out, after Mom fixed my hair today."

Anko came over. "As the winner of the second match, by the rules you have the option of choosing an intermission of up to an hour for rest and healing."

Fu-Ai nodded. "Thank you, Anko-sensei, but that will not all be necessary. If I may, just a half hour to clear my head of evil thoughts. Plus I need time to do Moegi-kun's hair." She walked next to the stretcher. "I really miss combing Wan's hair every night." She laughed. "You should try combing my long hair after a whirlwind backfires..."

Anko shrugged, "Humph, Kunoichi!"

**Next: **Chapter 23

Finals


	23. Finals

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 23

Finals

"May I present the champions of the Chunin Examination Finals." Anko was playing it up big. "The champion, representing the Village Hidden in the Leaves... Nar-u-to Uu-za-maki!... The champion of the Village Hidden in the Sand... Fuuu-Aiiii!"

Naruto's smile almost broke his face. For almost sixteen years his oldest, and deepest goal had been for the people of his village to acknowledge him. Here, the whole stadium full of people was on its feet cheering him and Fu-Ai. Not just his village but all the allies, too.

And Sakura had kissed him, twice. (Next time he would do it right.) And Hinata was in love with him! Quiet little Hinata, all shyness on top, but a will of steel underneath. For some reason he had never thought of her in that way. The stuttering and the fainting, but when she did her jutsu...

_Naruto heard something in the woods that night._

_Naruto- "A waterfall? Is someone out there?_

_Standing on the water beneath the waterfall was the dark figure of a girl. As he looked_

_around the rock she began to dance in the moonlight. She pirouetted one one foot and _

_leaped high into the air, leaning back into a flip. Landing gently beneath the falls, the _

_nude water sprite spun in a circle as her hands deflected the water into a high arc of _

_droplets which formed a moonbow in the shimmering light. The elven queen stood _

_silently on the surface, her head thrown back, as a transparent globe of water and chakra _

_enclosed her enchanted form._

_Moved by the beauty in ways he could never express, Naruto stumbled forward._

_Naruto- "Excuse me. What...?"_

_His foot slipped and he tumbled into the water. When he looked up she was gone._

It had taken him a long time to figure out who that vision dancing in the waterfall had been. In fact, he hadn't been sure until he had seen Hanabi's movements up close and known those were her sister's moves. He just knew he had fallen in love with the goddess of the waterfall. She moved with a grace and smoothness every bit as sexy as Fu-Ai exercising at the hot springs.

Geesh, what did he know about love. He had never known a mother's love, just a series of supervisors and sitters, some kinder than others. He had always envied Sakura and Ino and Shikamaru and Choji who had parents who cared. Even Sasuke had parents to love for an important eight years. He loved Sakura and Iruka and Third Hokage and Konohamaru, and sometimes Kakashi and Sasuke (but never Sai). But did he LOVE Sakura, or was going out with her just another goal like climbing a tree? How the heck could you tell the difference?

Tsunade finished the ceremonies and everyone, but three, left the field. Anko spoke quietly. "This is what everyone has come to see. Make this fight memorable. Both of you, Do Your Best. There is the signal from Hokage-sama... Ready... BEGIN."

Two hundred clones appeared immediately and quickly encircled Fu-Ai. Half jumped high in the air. The rest charged from ground level. As one, they each threw two shuriken and and a kunei. Whirling fans deflected six hundred weapons, many of which exploded clones. When the smoke cleared, fewer than 110 were left. Fu-Ai was untouched.

As the clones charged Fu-Ai started a conversation. "Naruto-kun, if I may ask, do you plan to fight me using the exact same tactics you used which defeated Hanabi-san?"

A succession of clones replied, "I just wanted" (poof) "to compare your defenses." (poof) "I think the crowd enjoyed" (poof) "it. Your defense" (poof) "against thrown weapons" (poof) "is very good, but" (poof) "she can purposely redirect" (poof) "kunai at a new target" (poof) "not just randomly." (poof)

Fu-Ai danced enchantingly around the arena. When three or more clones attacked, they were destroyed by wind blades. When one or two came, a closed fan would smack a kunai from its hand and an open hand would rattle a chin, a spinning kick would smash the side of a head, the sharp edge of a fan would slice a throat, or a fist would collapse a rib cage. Another Naruto charged and was disarmed. Her fist flashed at his chest, but he turned slightly and the fist connected with a shoulder instead. Her arm was grabbed and she was tumbled across the ground.

"Fu-Ai, my friend." Naruto jibed. "You forgot the real me is out here and you have to defeat me to win."

From her knees, she fired both fans, but he was too fast and retreated out of range. He did his handsigns, but they seemed longer than usual. "Shadow Clone Earth Jutsu Transformation."

Fu-Ai looked all around and the crowd murmured as... nothing happened. Fu-Ai spoke carefully. "Naruto-kun, I do not believe that a jutsu has failed you. Might I ask of my dear friend, what have you done?"

Naruto was kind of shy. "Well, this is sort of my original jutsu. It's kind of a tribute to that Rain team's stupid genjutsu." Black blobs began forming on the ground all around Fu-Ai. They became inky heads and arms. The arms drew back. A shocked Fu-Ai barely recovered in time for her fans to knock down the hundred kunai aimed at her. She remained hovering on a jet of air until assured no black blobs were waiting to drag her underground.

Izumo roared. "What a strange, stupid, scary jutsu. He combined shadow clone, transformation, and Earth jutsus into a surprise attack. I love it."

Kotetsu was still laughing. "Only one in a hundred genin could survive that. Even after he announced it on purpose."

The black blobs which survived the shower of deflected kunai popped and became regular clones. "There. I don't like those black things, but since I got the idea from them, I thought I should give them credit."

A tornado filled with spinning blades raced across the arena, but Naruto and most of the clones sank back into the ground. He climbed out of the ground with a rock in his hand. "Let me show you what I worked on the last month." A piece of each of the rocks broke off and formed perfectly spherical marbles. The marbles shot toward Fu-Ai, but she easily knocked them down. "See, useless for battle. And my shuriken..."

_The rock shuriken bounced off the edge of the target. _

_Naruto- "Damn, it's impossible. It won't work."_

_Yamato- "Control yourself. Your red chakra is coming out. Now what exactly is the_

_problem?"_

_Naruto (tossing shuriken to Yamato)- "Look at this. Oh, don't worry."_

_Yamato caught shuriken between thumb and index finger._

_Naruto- "I couldn't butter my bread with it. It is lumpy, off balance, missing blades, and _

_so dull a baby could use it for a teether. Konohamaru, make me a shuriken. Look _

_at this one, but handle it carefully. Perfectly balanced, shiny as if it was steel _

_directly out of the Konoha Weapons Foundry, and sharp enough for Tsunade to _

_use for microsurgery."_

_He held the shuriken flat on his palm. It began to spin and streaked off at the center of _

_the target._

_Naruto- "Nothing wrong with my aim. Proves I can do Earth jutsu. Not as much power _

_as Konohamaru has, but that's no problem. If I can do it, I can power it up with _

_red chakra when necessary, but I can't do it."_

_Yamato- "Then step back and take stock of what you can do. What have you succeeded _

_at."_

_Naruto- "I can turn a stone into a flat circular, very dense disk which is useless for _

_throwing. When I try to cut it into a star it becomes lumpy. Konohamaru _

_suggested using wind shear to grind an edge. It takes half an hour for each one._

_I do have excellent aim with a stone shuriken, when I have a good one. Do you_

_expect Sharinmizu to let Konohamaru stand there and hand me stars?"_

_Konohamaru- "Do you think you need shuriken to beat Sharinmizu?"_

_Naruto- "No, I have a strategy for him... and for all the others. It's not that I feel _

_overconfident and I'm looking past everyone in my own bracket. It's just I never _

_saw her fight, it was so short. But I have seen the damage Temari can do. I have _

_no answer for a long-range fighter like Fu-Ai that can knock down thrown _

_weapons, right now."_

_Konohamaru- "You both use air jutsu. How about a wind shuriken."_

_Naruto- "No substance. If I could throw a rasengan or a rasengan shuriken, it would be _

_devastating. My wind shuriken can hurt you for about a meter. Otherwise, I _

_might be able to blow dry her hair. What I need is something as sharp as a wind _

_shuriken with as much substance as a rock shuriken."_

_Konohamaru (jumping up)- "And something slick enough to cut through her wind _

_attacks!"_

_Yamato- "What is it you are thinking about?"_

Naruto said seriously. "Please defend yourself and be careful." The clones dropped their rocks and withdrew. Naruto formed two round, flat, dense disks. They began to glow blue and spin. Suddenly they shot towards the Sand kunoichi. A gale from the fans pushed Naruto back. A shuriken shattered the left fan near the handle, sliced her shoulder and smashed a hole in the wall of the arena. The second ripped the right fan, sliced the belt of her kimono at her supply pouch (sending it flying where a clone caught it) and buried deep in the earth.

"The only thing slick enough and sharp enough to cut your wind is spinning air chakra." The closest Naruto said too softly for the crowd to hear. "The only thing massive enough to send spinning without me having to hold it is condensed rock. One ripped fan can't stop a rock shuriken with a wind chakra blade. Surrender now." The clones had her encircled and started to move in.

She did not answer politely as she tossed away her broken fans. "If you think I will surrender to a bunch of clones, you don't know me very well yet." She lifted her kimono and pulled a kunai from a hidden holster.

Hands, feet and knife flashing, Fu-Ai broke past the ring of exploding clones and charged Naruto. He parried the kunai, trapped her arm and brought her to the ground. She was pinned. Naruto had an arm and a leg trapped. A clone had the other leg and a kunai pressed at her femoral artery. Another had her free hand in a submission hold and a kunai at the side of her throat.

She smiled as she looked up at his face. She leaned forward and gave him a long slow kiss. "But I will surrender to you, Naru-chan."

**Next: **Chapter 24

Victory


	24. Victory

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 24

Victory

The crowd was on its feet cheering. Naruto stood and slowly turned, taking in the whole throng. "Yes!! Believe it!!" He shot his fists into the air and jumped straight up in the sky, level with the seats.

When he came down, Anko tried to regain control. "The victor... of this year's Chunin Selection Exam... is Na-ru-to... UUU-za-maki... of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Suddenly a circle of 200 or more Narutos faced the stands and bowed in unison to everyones delight. The ring of clones began to rotate around the arena with their hands raised absorbing all the adulation raining down.

Naruto kneeled down beside Sakura. "How is she? Is her shoulder bad?"

Sakura looked up from her healing. "Shouldn't you be running around like a madman?"

"Nah. The clones are entertaining the people, and I can relive all the emotion as they pop back. If they do it one at a time, I can keep this feeling all day. So, Fu-Ai?"

"The cut is the cleanest I've ever seen. Bone was cut, but luckily not deep enough to shatter. I want you to keep the arm in a sling, and no training, for two weeks to let the shoulder strengthen. There. The muscles are repaired. Ino, if you would check circulation and close for me."

"Thank you again, Sakura-sensei. You healing talent is wonderful. Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, please listen to me." Fu-Ai bowed as well as she could while seated on the ground.

Ino grumped. "Just hold still. If I don't get all the blood vessels right the arm could lose strength."

"Your pardon, Ino-san, but I have a duty to perform. I was there when heroes brought Gaara-sama back to life. I vowed to my parents, who gave their lives defending the village from the Akatsuki, that I would pledge myself to those heroes."

Naruto shook his head. "No, Fu-Ai. There was only one hero that day. We only did what we had to. Granma Chiyo is the one you should pledge your life to. She and your parents are the real heroes who gave everything for you and your people."

Fu-Ai nodded quickly. "Prayers are said daily for Chiyo-basama and all who died in that attack."

Sakura held him by the arm. "You may be the most unpredictable ninja, but sometimes you do say the right thing. This is for Chiyo-sama." This time he was ready for the kiss and had a short time to enjoy the sensation. Very short, as it turned out, because right then the mob arrived.

Konohamaru pounded on his back as Moegi wrapped around his neck and gave him a big smooch. She was replaced by Hanabi and he pointed to his cheek, but she refused. He gave in. "OK, but you're responsible if I'm attacked by hordes of incensed Hyuugas."

As he set her down, he was knocked flat by a huge white dog. After a thorough Akimaru face washing, Kiba picked him up and set him back on his feet. "Slacker, you are making it awful hard to stay in front of you."

Shino pushed Hotaru ahead of him. She closed her eyes, tilted her chin, and pursed up her face. Naruto leaned over and kissed her lips. She hid her face inside her collar, giggled, and skipped away. Shino shook his hand. "Thank you, Naruto. The isolation our jutsu causes has been harder on her than it was for me. She will remember what you did without flinching today."

"Your cousin is a sweet little girl, Shino," Naruto pleaded, "but I have enough underage kids crushing on me right now. Please don't let her think it's anything more."

Choji gave him a big bear hug. Sai just smiled. "Maybe your penis isn't as small I first thought."

Fu-Ai gave him another kiss, rather gingerly this time because of her arm in a sling. Surprisingly, Ino's greeting was much more passionate. He stood trying to get his breath and trying to get his head around the idea of a beautiful girl who had never shown the slightest interest in him.

Sakana gave him a disinterested, though seemingly well practiced kiss. Sharinmizu was ecstatic. "Congratulations and thank you, Naruto. You wouldn't believe how high my stock has risen among the Waterfall fans for losing to the champion."

Himatsu, Umimaru, Tsurizao, and Miytamizu encircled him jumping up and down like so many clones. Sekaiji gave him a high five. Shimagi tried to crush his hand. "Preddy gud grip thar, Leev punk."

TenTen left him in pretty much the same state that Ino had. Lee exclaimed loudly, "Naruto, today you have proven to the world that through hard work, even losers like us can be excellent shinobis."

Neji said simply, "I believe in you. I believe you will be able to keep your promise." He stepped aside revealing Hinata.

Hinata did not look away, but her voice still shook. "N-Naruto."

"Hey, Hinata."

He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss, but she grabbed him around the neck and wouldn't let go. Only his ninja training kept him from passing out from lack of air until she finally turned away, though she kept one arm firmly gripped. She announced, "Victory party at the Hyuuga compound. You all must come."

Naruto asked, "Are you sure its OK. There are an awful lot of us."

Hanabi jumped in, "That's the best part. Father already has a victory party catered and set up. But since I lost, none of the old folks will show up."

Naruto frowned. "I'm sorry Hanabi. I don't..."

She laughed. "I'm not. You never went to a Hyuuga Clan party. All those old geezers standing around watching each other's chakra with these blank eyes. It creeps me out, and I'm better at it than they are." Neji and Hinata laughed louder than anyone else.

"I know it's a bother to interrupt the party planning and the serial lip locking," Shikamaru complained, "but the Kages would like a moment of your time so we can end the ceremonies and everyone can go home."

-- --

Naruto sat on the steps of the Hyuuga courtyard talking to Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba. Neji looked at his medal. "I haven't had this out of my dresser drawer since the day we got back from the exam. I don't think Hinata ever wore hers. At first she was too shy and then she realized it might hurt Hanabi."

Naruto watched the light play off his gold medal. "She's right of course. Gold is pretty, but not nearly worth as much as our important people."

Kiba shook his head. "She never said a thing about her and her sister. Shino and I knew about the curse mark, and what happened to your dad, Neji. We just never thought what that could mean to Hinata and Hanabi. I don't care a bit about Hyuuga politics, but Neji, if something is ever about to happen to Hinata, you've got to promise to let Shino and me and Naruto know." Neji nodded.

Footsteps approached on the wooden walkway. Naruto waved. "Hey, Konohamaru, is the party getting dull. Come set with the men."

Konohamaru sat down. "No, it's great. The Hyuuga serve wonderful food and Hinata's making sure everyone's taken care of. Just too much talking. The twins have Moegi surrounded, but she's not complaining. Sakura is practicing the signs the Sand kid taught her and teaching them to Hotaru so they can talk. Rock Lee has promised 500 sit-ups if he cannot beat Shimagi at arm wrestling. Himatsu is showing off water tricks to Hanabi and they seem to be becoming good friends. Udon isn't much for parties, but at least he's talking with the other Waterfall kid and the guy from Hanabi's team. Most of the other guys are either buzzing around Ino and TenTen or asking Fu-Ai whether they can bring her anything... Naruto, what's wrong."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Oh, the idiot is trying to attend about 70 parties at once. When one comes back it takes him a while to reintegrate a full day's being patted on the back and kissed by pretty girls. He even has a clone over there writing down names and addresses."

Naruto stretched out. "You think this is all fun. I'm doing this as good relationships for the leaf village. This last clone had to be kissed by that old woman with the cat."

Konohamaru made a sick face. "Oh yuck. You don't mean Madame Shijimi, the wife of the Fire Country Lord. No."

"Yep. A ninja's got to sacrifice anything for his village. 'Course then he got to snuggle with her two daughters. Kinda made up for the inconvenience."

Kiba and Konohamaru jumped him and pounded. "Yeh, way to sacrifice."

Naruto groaned. "Ohh, I'm going to be sick... OK... I feel better. Somebody spiked my drink. They Hit Me On The Head. Well good luck trying to spend coins from that piggy purse. Shadow Clone. You, go grab those two; don't be gentle. You get the night watch."

"The clones aren't getting in trouble, are they," Kiba inquired.

"Nah, a couple of big guys thought they were as tough as us, but I haven't had to hit anybody. Just made the girls more eager."

Neji cautioned, "You know this doesn't last, don't you Naruto. The girls mobbed me, too, even if I was only fourteen. Luckily I had Hiashi and Guy to keep me from traveling the wrong road. You are sixteen and, except for drinking, must set your own limits. No one will set them for you."

"Sure they will," Naruto chuckled. "Tomorrow I'll goof something up, Shikamaru will call me an idiot, and Sakura'll pound knots on my head. Believe it. Just understand, some of the girls hugging me today, threw stones at me when we were little, even if they didn't know why their parents hated me. So I'm turning one great day into 200 days worth of perfect memories."

Shikamaru was angry. "Naruto, did that really happen?"

Kiba was the one to answer. "Yeh it happened. I threw a stone at him once. When my sister told Mom about it, she beat me like a stray dog. Matter of fact, she would never abide a dog being abused like that. Naruto, I blamed you for years for that whipping."

"Your mom, Tsume, and Hana are great, but pretty scary. Sharinmizu, come join us. How did you slip away from Sakana?" Naruto smiled hugely as another clone popped back. "Uhn, oh, Shikamaru here says the Hokage will have an answer for you and Himatsu after the chunin results are announced."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. The Leaf's hospitality has been very gracious. My compliments to your clan, Neji-san. I came to warn Shikamaru-san that Sakana and Temari were comparing notes about boyfriends."

Shikamaru laid back and stared at the moon. "Now that is really a drag!"

**Next: **Chapter 25

Himatsu's Answer


	25. Himatsu's Answer

To Become A Chunin

Chapter 25

Himatsu's Answer

Naruto walked slowly down the quiet hall toward the Hokage's office. Silently, moving at high speed, a small shape flew at him and wrapped around his neck. "Naruto!! We did it, we did it! Oh thank you, Naruto-kun, thank you. I made it. I made chunin. The Lords and examiners were for me and the chunin were split, but even though the council said no, the Fifth said Yes! Fu-Ai and Sharinmizu made it too. I know they got to pass you, too. Father will be so happy. I believe you, I believe you, I believe you can do anything, Naruto."

The enthusiasm was so infectious, Naruto had to laugh. "No, Hanabi, you did it with your skill and desire. I just let them see how amazing your jutsus are. With any luck, now Hiashi can hold off making a decision at least until Hinata turns 18. Congratulations. Got to go. Old Lady Tsunade is waiting."

"Naruto, come in." Tsunade was at her desk with Shizune, Sakura, Izumo and Kotetsu standing behind. Ibiki, Raido, and Anko stood with Shikamaru, who represented the Chunin. "You know that winning the Chunin Tournament does not guarantee that you will be chosen as a chunin. While the Lords' comments were enthusiastic, the council has voted against your promotion. On the other hand, Shikamaru informs me that the Chunin strongly support you. Since that is the case, as Hokage it is my duty to inform you that you are now a Leaf Village Chunin."

"Yes!! I am the greatest." Naruto's shouts made everyone cover their ears. "I'm number one. Watch out old lady. I'll be Hokage before long. You believe it!"

"Enough." Tsunade's scream was even louder. "You are an adult now, behave like one. A 16 year old chunin is an adult shinobi with all the rights of any other citizen and the responsibilities of a squad captain. If you are not ready for the responsibility of leading the genin under you and protecting their lives, then you should decline and leave positions of leadership to chunin who will take them seriously."

"I'm sorry old... I mean Hokage... uh, sama. You know I do anything to keep others from getting hurt. I took good care of Konohamaru and Moegi, at least until that plant guy snuck up behind them. Ask Raido if he was easy to beat."

Tsunade drummed her fingers on her desk. "The rest of you are excused, thank you. Naruto and Sakura please stay." Shizune looked back uncertainly as she closed the door. "Naruto, I need more from you than just carrying out your missions. I need your obedience if I am to protect you and the village. Do you know why the council opposed both you and Hanabi when they are aware of your strengths? They are afraid."

"During the wars, out of necessity, our young geniuses were passed and promoted as quickly as possible. From this we obtained many excellent jonin, such as Guy and Kakashi. But there were also failures. Many died too young. Others could not accept the death and destruction a chunin sees in war or in B-rank missions. (In the end, I couldn't.) But worse, some see their own strength and think they can bend the world to their own view of peace. Thus we get Orochimaru and Itachi and Pein and the Akatsuki."

"After the Uchiha tragedy, the Third set a rule that genin younger than 12 should no longer take the Chunin exam. I believe Naruto understands the special circumstances which led me to allow Hanabi take the exam. The council strongly opposed the exception and only relented when I agreed to limit her to C and D-rank assignments until her next birthday."

"The council remains concerned about you, Naruto. Sakura knows what the four tails is capable of. They see a day when the nine tails would emerge and destroy the village. I have pledged my life that you would never allow that to happen. They also fear you will be captured and give our enemies a vicious weapon. Bah. We take that chance every time we send a Hyuuga or a sharingan user on a mission. But only a month ago Akatsuki entered the village to try and capture you. They will not give up until they have you, or they are destroyed."

"So this is the deal I have for you. You will take the assignments you are given without complaint, even if it is watching genin on D-rank missions. I will not limit you on B and C-rank missions of my choosing. But you will never attempt to go after Akatsuki or Sasuke Uchiha without proper Jonin backup. You either agree or I find some babysitting jobs appropriate for a genin, got it."

Naruto stared straight back at her. "Yes, your high-ness. I will be a good little chunin and do your make-work jobs. In return, when you get a lead on Sasuke or Akatsuki, I go on those missions, right, properly chaperoned by Kakashi or Yamato. OK."

"Good," Tsunade was smiling. "Sakura, where's that list? When your parents died the Third and the council, rightly or wrongly decided to withhold knowledge of your lineage from the general public, and unfortunately also from you. Since I have just declared you to be an adult, we have no right to any longer deny you this information."

"Sakura has a key to a storage locker containing your parents belongings. This list shows mostly furniture and household items. This scroll is a signed release for the chief armorer to allow access to personal weapons and certain other armaments that have been kept secured. I suggest these be kept in the armory until you are fully trained in each."

"This scroll is a directive to the chief librarian to transfer scrolls and documents in the secure files from the names of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze to Naruto Uzumaki. Most jonin and chunin with secure documents keep them in the library when not needed. I suggest you do the same. This is the deed to a small brick cottage that is currently under rent. Sakura will escort you to Homura Mitokado's office for an explanation of Minato's accounts."

Outside, Naruto leaned against the wall. "It's too much, Sakura. The tournament, then the parties. Now I own a house and the Fourth's weapons... and a library... My parents' books. Sakura, I never owned nothin' but the clothes I wore and the scrolls in my pouch. I don't know what to do next."

Sakura took charge. "First Homura. The money isn't important to you now, but you are responsible for it. Second, Library. There could be some personal papers from your Mom and Dad. I'll bet there are jutsu scrolls that you can spend years studying. Next, Storage locker. We can find replacements for the broken furniture which you scavenged for your apartment. Naruto, we might find pictures, too. Then we take a walk past your cottage. Someday you might want more than that little apartment. Save the armory for last. You don't need new toys."

-- --

Standing in the crowd outside the Hokage's residence, Shikamaru began to lecture. "Naruto, just keep quiet. This took long, bothersome, negotiations and it is easier for people to accept if the Lords and Kage's get the credit. The politics sucks anyway, but those three know where the idea came from."

Tsunade stepped forward. "Kazekage Gaara-Sama and Leader Shibuki and I have an announcement. Following the highly successful Chunin Selection Tournament, it has become obvious that we all have much which we can learn from each other. While it is obvious that the Waterfall Village has water techniques superior to those taught in the Fire and Sand Villages, Leader Shibuki has expressed a desire to improve the training in other types of jutsu. Therefore we have agreed to a training exchange program between our three villages."

"Leader Shibuki has agreed to establish a training academy in a small town near the Waterfall Village. This academy will be run by Iruka Umino, one of the Leaf's most experienced trainers and a staff of top Leaf Chunin. Kazekage-sama."

"The Village Hidden in the Sand wholeheartedly supports this effort to upgrade the skills of all our allied shinobi. To lead our trainers in the Waterfall Country, we have assigned Fu-Ai as instructor in Air chakra techniques and taijutsu. Leader Shibuki."

"Thank you Kazekage-sama, Hokage-sama. Chunin Sharinmizu has agreed to teach Water jutsu to the Leaf. Upon my return to the Waterfall Village, an equally accomplished chunin will be dispatched to the Sand."

Naruto placed a hand on Himatsu's shoulder. "There you go. You asked for instant strength. Shikamaru gave you a squad of top Sand and Leaf chunin, even if the muckity-mucks hog all the credit. You wanted to get stronger, this will bring your training up to our standards. And we get Sharinmizu, even if the genin won't see much of him, considering the number of Leaf jonin and chunin who have expressed interest."

"Shikamaru-senpai, you are as great as Naruto promised." Himatsu bowed very formally, then lifted Naruto in a bear hug. "Naruto-kun, I bet you can do anything."

-- --

"Just set the couch along that wall and unroll the rug." Hinata wore a bandanna over her hair while sweeping dirt from the corners. Kiba and Shino managed to put the large couch in place without dropping the rug or lamp. Akimaru loped in with a dresser tied to his back.

Naruto bumped a kitchen table into the door jam causing four chairs balanced on top to teeter precariously. "Sakura, what do I need all this for. I got by just fine before."

Sakura hung a picture of a blond man and a pretty, very pregnant red-haired young woman above the couch. "Naruto, you idiot. How do you expect your friends to come visit you if all you have is one rickety second-hand chair to sit on. There is enough furniture in that storage unit to fill a house."

Hinata spoke up, "Naruto-kun, your apartment does look ever so much nicer. It would be a very nice place to visit." She put her hand over her mouth.

Naruto responded, "Sure you guys can come over anytime you like. Hinata, do you need to set down? Your face is all red."

-- --

Tsunade detailed the assignment, "Since Ebisu is going to be in the Waterfall Village for the next month helping Iruka set up the new academy, you are being assigned as temporary sensei supervising the team."

Naruto exploded, "That wasn't the deal. You want me tied to the Leaf Village watching little kids do D-rank missions just to keep those old fogeys happy. Well I'll do it because I can't refuse these guys, but you owe me. You'll find us a couple of good C missions or I'll be in here every day makin' your life hell."

Tsunade was in his face. "I'm Hokage here and you take the assignments I give you. If and when I give out a C, it's my choice. Now get over to that kindergarten and take care of those children. OUT!"

Outside Udon was apologetic. "Naruto, I'm sorry you are stuck with us. It's not really her fault. For some reason my grandparents keep bugging the Fifth to keep you here." Naruto smiled.

Moegi was hurt. "That was pretty harsh. I didn't know it was such a burden to hang around us." He smiled wider.

Konohamaru saw him. "Guys, look at him. Boss looks like a fox with the key to the chicken coop. I think he just got us a promise of a C-mission."

After a couple seconds of blank faces, the cheering started. "Way to go Boss." "You're the greatest." "I'll never doubt you."

Naruto walked along with his hands behind his head. "Heh, heh, heh. You caught me. I don't mind hanging around awhile. I've got some reading to do. I just don't want the old lady to think she's in charge. Shadow Clone. Head over to the kindergarten. I have to meet Sakura at the library.

The End

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sakura took a stack of small books out of a cardboard box. "These look like notebooks. Maybe it's your Dad's jutsu notes... Doesn't look like a male hand. Dated 16 years ago."

_September 1 – Sensei came by for a visit. Flash is always so happy to see him. I think it reminds him of the happy-go-lucky times when he didn't have so many people demanding his time. He can't stand all the paperwork and would rather take a suicide mission than deal with the council. At least the elders retired, but now he has his predecessor's teammates to deal with._

_Sensei never thinks he has done enough. The big pervert just can't recognize what he means to Flash and me. He was so touched when we told him that we were naming the baby after a character in his book. He immediately decided that made him Godfather. It was so cute how flustered he got when Flash told him he was the finest shinobi we knew. I just hope little Naruto grows up like Minato and Jiraiya, except maybe without the pervyness._

"Naruto! This is your Mother's diary. These are all diaries going back, oh, eight years. See, Kushina Uzumaki. That's her name. You can find out what your parents were like. Oh Naruto, I'm so happy for you."

If you would like to discover the fate of the Whirlpool Village and find how

Kushina and Minato met and fell in love, please read

Kushina's Diary.


	26. Disclaimer, Contents, Characters

To Become A Chunin

**Disclaimer**

As everyone knows, Naruto- the character, the idea, and the world- belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I own none of it. Likewise, he has no responsibility for any new characters, jutsus, plot holes, bad writing or faux-Japanese in this fan-fiction.

**Contents**

Chapter 1. . . . .The Gate Guards

Chapter 2. . . . .The Konohamaru Squad's First Battle

Chapter 3. . . . .First Test

Chapter 4. . . . .Clones Everywhere

Chapter 5. . . . .Return to the Forest

Chapter 6. . . . .Rain Fight

Chapter 7. . . . .Grass Fight

Chapter 8. . . . .Zetsu's Assignment

Chapter 9. . . . .Himatsu's Problem

Chapter 10 . . . .The Preliminaries

Chapter 11 . . . .Konohamaru and Moegi's Fights

Chapter 12 . . . .Naruto and Hanabi's Fights

Chapter 13 . . . .Finding Training

Chapter 14 . . . .Chakra Training

Chapter 15 . . . .Earth Training

Chapter 16 . . . .The First Round, Oboro vs. Hanabi Hyuuga

Chapter 17 . . . .The First Round, Naruto vs. Sharinmizu

Chapter 18 . . . .The First Round, Hotaru Aburame vs. Fu-Ai

Chapter 19 . . . .The First Round, Moegi vs. Konohamaru

Chapter 20 . . . .Intermission

Chapter 21 . . . .First Semi-Final

Chapter 22 . . . .Second Semi-Final

Chapter 23 . . . .Finals

Chapter 24 . . . .Victory

Chapter 25 . . . .Himatsu's Answer

Last. . . . . . . . . .Disclaimer, Contents, Characters

**Characters**

**Leaf Village**

Ino Yamanaka. . . . .Chunin, medical apprentice

Choji Akimichi . . . . .Chunin

Naruto Uzumaki. . . .Genin, Chunin Exam Finalist

Konohamaru . . . . . .Genin, Chunin Exam Finalist

Udon . . . . . . . . . . . .Genin, Konohamaru & Moegi Teammate

Ebisu . . . . . . . . . . . .Jonin, Konohamaru, Udon & Moegi Sensei

Moegi. . . . . . . . . . . .Genin, Chunin Exam Finalist

doctor & medics

Sakura Haruno. . . . .Chunin, Medical Specialist

Tsunade . . . . . . . . . .Fifth Hokage

Asuma Sarutobi . . . .Jonin, deceased

Shikamaru Nara. . . .Chunin, test monitor

Kakashi Hatake . . . .Jonin

Iruka Umino . . . . . . .Chunin, Training Specialist

Kurenai Yuuhi. . . . . .Jonin

Neji Hyuuga . . . . . . .Jonin

Jiraiya. . . . . . . . . . . .Sannin, deceased "Pervy Sage"

Ibiki Morino . . . . . . .Jonin, test monitor

test monitors . . . . . .Chunin

Hanabi Hyuuga . . . .Genin, Chunin Exam Finalist

Hinata Hyuuga. . . . .Chunin, test monitor

Shino Aburame . . . .Chunin

Hotaru Aburame (oc) .Genin, Chunin Exam Finalist. . "Firefly"

Sasuke Uchiha. . . . .Genin, missing-nin

Raido Namiashi . . . .Jonin, test monitor

Anko Mitarashi . . . . .Jonin, test monitor

Aoba Yamashiro. . . .Jonin

Sarutobi. . . . . . . . . .Third Hokage, deceased

Yamato. . . . . . . . . . .Jonin

ANBU

nurse

Homura Mitokado. . .Counselor

Koharu Utatane . . . .Counselor

Hiashi Hyuuga . . . . .Jonin

Kyuubi . . . . . . . . . . .Demon Fox

Rock Lee . . . . . . . . .Chunin

Masashi (oc). . . . . . .Chunin (retired), bouncer . . . . "No Doubt"

Gamukichi. . . . . . . . .Summoned Toad

Gamabunta. . . . . . . .Summoned Boss Toad

baby lemur (oc). . . . .Summoned Mouse Lemur

Enma Enkouou. . . . .Monkey King

Izumo Kamizuki. . . .Chunin, Hokage's Aide

Kotetsu Hagane . . .Chunin, Hokage's Aide

Yuugao Uzuki . . . . .Jonin, ANBU

Hayate Gekko . . . . .Jonin, ANBU, deceased

Kabuto Yakushi . . . .missing-nin

ANBU Captain . . . . .Jonin, ANBU

Kiba Inuzuka . . . . . .Chunin

Akimaru . . . . . . . . . .Kiba's Ninja dog

Sai. . . . . . . . . . . . . .Chunin

waitress

Ino's mom. . . . . . . . .Shop owner

TenTen. . . . . . . . . . .Chunin

Kyougu (oc). . . . . . .Weapons Designer. . . . . . . "Dangerous Weapon"

monkey (oc). . . . . . .Summoned Spider Monkey

Madame Shijimi . . . .Fire Country Lord's Wife

Might Guy. . . . . . . . .Jonin

Hana Inuzuka. . . . . .Chunin

Tsume Inuzuka . . . .Jonin, Kiba's Mother

Shizune . . . . . . . . . .Jonin

**Rice Field**

2 bandit-nin

**Earth**

bandit-nin (oc). . . . .Jonin, deceased

bandit-nin (oc). . . . .Genin, deceased

**Rain**

bandit-nin

Oboro. . . . . . . . . . . .Genin, Chunin Exam Finalist

Mubi. . . . . . . . . . . . .Genin, Chunin Exam

Kagari . . . . . . . . . . .Genin, Chunin Exam

Pein . . . . . . . . . . . . .Akatsuki

**Waterfall**

traders

Himatsu. . . . . . . . . .Genin, Chunin Exam

Shibuki. . . . . . . . . . .Village Leader

Sharinmizu (oc) . . .Genin, Chunin Exam Finalist .."Wheel-Water"

Umimaru (oc) . . . . .Genin, Chunin Exam . . . . . . . ."Sea"

Tsurizao (oc). . . . . .Genin, Chunin Exam . . . . . . . ."Fishing Rod"

Suein . . . . . . . . . . . .Jonin, missing-nin

Sakana (oc). . . . . . .Genin, Chunin Exam . . . . . . . ."Fish"

Miytamizu (oc) . . . . .Genin, Chunin Exam . . . . . . . ."Faster-Water"

2 sensei . . . . . . . . . .Jonin?

**Mist**

Haku. . . . . . . . . . . . .deceased

Zabuza. . . . . . . . . . .deceased

**Sand**

Shigama (oc). . . . . .Genin, Chunin Exam . . . . . . . . "Uncaring-demon"

Fu-Ai(oc). . . . . . . . .Genin, Chunin Exam Finalist. . "Lotus-Love"

Sekaiji(oc) . . . . . . . .Genin, Chunin Exam . . . . . . . . "Universe"

Gaara. . . . . . . . . . . .Kazekage

Temari . . . . . . . . . . .Jonin, Fu-Ai, Shigama & Sekaiji Sensei

Baki . . . . . . . . . . . . .Jonin, Kazekage's Aide

Kankuro. . . . . . . . . .Jonin, Kazekage's Aide

spy (oc)

Sasori. . . . . . . . . . . .Akatsuki

Chiyo. . . . . . . . . . . .Jonin elder, deceased

Hui-Fen (oc) . . . . . .Chunin, Fu-Ai's Mother, deceased. . "Wise-Fragrant"

Hachiro (oc). . . . . . .Chunin, Fu-Ai's Father, deceased. . "Eight Son"

Wan (oc). . . . . . . . .Fu-Ai's sister. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "Soup Bowl"

Yuura. . . . . . . . . . . .Jonin

Matsuri . . . . . . . . . .Chunin

**Cloud Village**

Todo-Sama IV (oc) .Count, historical

**Grass**

Zetsu. . . . . . . . . . . .Akatsuki

Kaminari (oc) . . . . .Genin, Chunin Exam (White Eyes). ."Thunder"

Ryokucha (oc). . . . .Genin, Chunin Exam (Kunoichi). . . . "Green Tea"

"Sickles" (oc). . . . . .Genin, Chunin Exam

3 genin . . . . . . . . . .Genin, Chunin Exam

**Tea**

Jirocho Wasabi . . . .Boss, Degarashi Port


End file.
